


Парень для старшего брата

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Nati



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: «Простите, что прерываю вашу беседу, — раздался рядом мягкий баритон с лёгкой смешинкой, — но просто не мог пройти мимо и не познакомиться».





	Парень для старшего брата

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213411958.htm  
> (на Фандомной Битве работа была рейтингом PG-13, но уже после завершения неожиданно приобрела NC-17 в середине :))
> 
> Примечание: по заявке «у Алека и Иззи очень суровые родители, которые запрещают им ходить на свидания и вообще тщательно контролируют. Единственный оговор — если старший брат куда-то идет (а в благоразумие и незаинтересованность Алека все уверены), то и сестре можно. И когда за ней начинает ухаживать главный красавчик колледжа (Мелиорн или Рафаэль))), а заодно и милый ботаник Саймон, она уговаривает свою подругу Клэри и ее парня Джейса помочь ей найти парня для братишки (гыгы, родители то рассчитывали на девушку, но Иззи знает!!!) И они находят Магнуса, который начинает ухаживать за «синим чулком» Александром». 
> 
> Размещение с разрешения автора.

— Мне кажется, родители всерьёз уверены в том, что до двадцати одного года я должна считать, будто детей приносит аист, а целоваться с парнями запрещено мирозданием, — вздохнула Иззи.

— Сочувствую, — посмотрела на неё Клэри. — И в чём-то даже понимаю. Когда я привела Джейса знакомиться с семьёй, Джонатан был готов устроить ему рыцарские испытания. Серьёзно, я ожидала, что он отправит его убивать дракона. Которого сам же где-то и откопает.

— Ну, у тебя просто брат контрол-фрик. А у меня родителей удар хватит, если я скажу, что собралась на свидание.

— А что Алек?.. — посмотрела на подругу Клэри.

— А что Алек, — вздохнула Иззи. — Алек послушный мальчик и примерный сын. Когда-нибудь лет через пять он женится на такой же примерной и послушной девушке, которую ему выберут родители. А лет в тридцать от такой хорошей жизни ему сорвёт крышу и он уедет в Мексику курить кактусы и торговать наркотиками. 

Клэри улыбнулась, представив себе эту картину: вечно серьёзный Алек, сидящий в большой соломенной шляпе где-нибудь в пустыне в обнимку с кактусом. Живое воображение — лучший способ поднять себе настроение.

— Эй, подруга, — неожиданно заговорщицки посмотрела на Клэри Иззи, — а не хочешь помочь мне немного?

— С чем? — тут же отозвалась Клэри, придвигаясь ближе.

— Меня тут Мелиорн на свидание позвал. Ну так вот — я на него пойду, даже если небеса перевернутся. Но для этого мне надо, чтобы Алек был занят.

— Иззи, даже при всей моей фантазии я не смогу отвлечь твоего брата дольше, чем на пятнадцать минут.

— Я могу сломать Джейсу ноги, — предложил проходивший мимо комнаты сестры Джонатан. — Отвлечение Алека гарантирую.

Клэри бросила в брата подушку и решительно закрыла перед ним дверь.

— И я не контрол-фрик, — раздалось из коридора. — Я нормальный старший брат, который беспокоится о своей младшей сестрёнке.

— И вот так каждый день, — пожаловалась Клэри, но потом покачала головой и снова посмотрела на Иззи. — Так что там с Алеком?

— Без него меня никуда не отпускают, — скривила губы Иззи. — А с ним какое свидание — свидание? Не могу же я прийти в ресторан и сказать «Хей, давай поболтаем на романтичные темы, а это, кстати, мой брат, он тут посидит рядом, ладно?» .

— Так что ты предлагаешь? — поинтересовалась Клэри. — Я, конечно, могу организовать вам свидание здесь, скажешь, что как обычно идёшь ко мне в гости.

— Нет-нет! — воскликнула Иззи. — Я уже всё придумала. Смотри. Мы договариваемся все вместе посидеть. Я, ты с Джейсом, Алек, Мелиорн, ещё кто-нибудь. Разумеется, Алек пойдёт, его же Джейс позовёт.

— Что-то тоже не сильно похоже на свидание, — задумчиво протянула Клэри. — Это наши обычные посиделки плюс Мелиорн.

— Ты не дослушала, — улыбнулась Иззи, сверкая глазами. — На этих обычных посиделках мы должны чисто случайно найти Алеку парня.

— Парня? — уточнила Клэри.

Иззи с энтузиазмом кивнула.

— Чисто случайно? — снова уточнила Клэри.

Иззи закивала ещё активнее.

— Я почти уверена, что твои родители будут в невероятном восторге от этой идеи, — вздохнула Клэри, а потом рассмеялась, — но я с удовольствием помогу.

— Саймон, как ты думаешь, у Рафаэля есть какие-нибудь знакомые геи или бисексуалы, желающие познакомиться с симпатичным молодым человеком? — спросила Клэри, проходя в комнату к другу.

— Скорее всего, — рассеянно отозвался тот, продолжая просматривать стройные ряды таблиц и графиков.

На несколько мгновений повисла тишина, а потом Саймон развернулся на стуле, с удивлением смотря на подругу.

— А тебе зачем? Хочешь нетривиально расстаться с Джейсом? Если так, то лучше спроси своего брата, уверен, что у него есть целый список вариантов.

— Да иди ты, — рассмеялась Клэри. — Это не для Джейса.

— Тогда ты хочешь нетривиально обеспечить личной жизнью Джонатана? — улыбнулся Саймон. — Я почти уверен, что сотня его подружек будет недовольна этим фактом.

— Это для Алека, — покачала головой Клэри.

— Алека, который… кто? — стараясь вспомнить хоть каких-нибудь Алеков, протянул Саймон.

— Лучший друг Джейса, — отозвалась Клэри. — И брат Иззи, помнишь, я говорила тебе о ней?

— А, это та девчонка, у которой странные родители? — припомнил Саймон. — Что-то там про «никаких свиданий до окончания школы, а ходить гулять ты можешь только с подругой или братом»?

— Да, она, — кивнула Клэри. — И вот её старшему брату — Алеку — мы и ищем парня.

— А сам старший брат в курсе? — уточнил Саймон.

— Ну разумеется нет, — усмехнулась Клэри. — Это будет сюрприз.

— Потрясающе, — хмыкнул Саймон. — Я спрошу у Рафаэля про парней, но только в том случае, если ты на мизинчиках сейчас поклянёшься, что никогда в жизни не будешь устраивать таких сюрпризов мне.

Клэри рассмеялась и подцепила своим мизинцем протянутый мизинец Саймона, торжественно поклявшись, что никогда не станет искать ему парней за его спиной. Про девушек, впрочем, она ничего не сказала.

— Может, нужно было с ним встретиться заранее? — неуверенно протянула Клэри, осматривая зал кафе.

— С кем? — спросил Саймон, уткнувшись одновременно и в меню, и в телефон.

— С Магнусом этим, — пояснила Клэри. — А то мы его даже не знаем… Вдруг он не понравится Алеку?

— Я даже Алека не знаю, — посмотрел на неё Саймон. — И уж извини, но у нас тут вроде не реалити-шоу с многовариантным выбором и зрительским голосованием. Я передал Рафаэлю твою просьбу, он сделал это сложное лицо «Как же ты меня бесишь, за что ты мне свалился на голову, зачем я вообще с тобой разговариваю, уйди, пожалуйста, пока я тебя не убил, ладно, что у тебя за проблемы» и сказал, что знает одного парня, который был бы не против завязать новые отношения. Так что получайте, что дают.

— У вас с Рафаэлем такие милые отношения, — усмехнулась Клэри.

— Я уже составил завещание на всякий случай, — кивнул Саймон. — Даже не знаю, кто из нас был больше счастлив, когда он стал моим старшим братом.

— Ты не выглядишь недовольным, — улыбнулась Клэри.

— Это потому что я пока не живу в доме Братства. Потом всё будет очень и очень весело. Вообще не знаю, зачем я решил, что мне нужно куда-то там вступать, — вздохнул Саймон. — Серьёзно, что на меня нашло?

— Не знаю, ты очень сильно хотел в братство? — пожала плечами Клэри.

— Я был очень сильно впервые в жизни пьян, — покачал головой Саймон.

— Привет! — раздался весёлый голос рядом, и напротив Клэри с Саймоном села Иззи.

Рядом с ней сел Алек, а Джейс недовольно уставился на Саймона, чтобы тот уступил ему место возле Клэри.

— Когда Джонатан уже найдёт действенный способ избавиться от трупа? — риторически вопросил Саймон, а потом повернулся к Алеку и Иззи. — Привет, я Саймон, друг Клэри.

— Изабель, — улыбнулась Иззи, а потом ткнула пальцем в бок брата. — А это мой старший братик Алек. Алек, поздоровайся с Саймоном.

— Иззи, прекрати, — вздохнул Алек, одновременно протягивая Саймону руку. — Привет.

— К нам чуть позже присоединится ещё парочка человек, если вы не против, — тут же вставила Клэри, старательно улыбаясь невинной улыбкой.

Алек только пожал плечами и уткнулся в меню, Изабель же подмигнула Клэри и приняла незаинтересованный вид. Джейс посмотрел на них слегка непонимающе, но ничего уточнять не стал. Когда заказы были уже сделаны и завязалась лёгкая беседа, к столу подошёл молодой симпатичный парень.

— Надеюсь, я не опоздал, — сказал он, быстро оглядывая собравшихся. — Пробки на дороге.

— Нет, нет, ты вовремя, — улыбнулась Иззи, старательно игнорируя мгновенно напрягшегося Алека. — Ребята, это Мелиорн. Мелиорн, это мой брат Алек, моя подруга Клэри и её парень Джейс, и друг Клэри Саймон.

— Очень рад со всеми вами познакомиться, — улыбнулся Мелиорн и неожиданно крайне галантно поцеловал руки Изабель и Клэри.

Было почти слышно, как заскрипели зубы у Джейса, а мрачный взгляд Алека ощущался буквально кожей. Мелиорн, впрочем, на это внимания не обратил, спокойно уселся на стул и, пододвинув к себе меню, легко влился в беседу. Клэри в это время старательно пыталась взглядами спросить у Саймона, где Магнус, на что Льюис так же старательно и очень комично округлял свои в попытке сказать «без понятия».

— Простите, что прерываю вашу беседу, — раздался рядом мягкий баритон с лёгкой смешинкой, — но просто не смог пройти мимо и не познакомиться.

Все как по команде развернулись к говорящему. Перед ними стоял молодой парень очень… интересного вида. Высокая причёска «шипами», закреплённая, судя по всему, блестящим лаком, накрашенные глаза и губы, одежда совершенно не сочетаемых друг с другом цветов, которые конкретно на этом парне неожиданно очень даже сочетались.

— Эм… — начал Саймон, но его перебили.

— Вы, конечно, все исключительно прекрасны, но я подошёл только ради того, чтобы узнать, не хочет ли этот очаровательный молодой человек сходить со мной на свидание?

«Этот очаровательный молодой человек», который по чистой случайности оказался Алеком, пару раз моргнул, будто не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему, а потом пошёл красными пятнами то ли от смущения, то ли от злости.

— Я Магнус, кстати, — представился парень и подмигнул в унисон выдохнувшим Саймону, Клэри и Иззи. — А как зовут всех вас?

— Меня не… — начал Алек, но получил по ноге от Иззи и замолчал, уставившись на сестру как на предательницу.

— Привет, Магнус, я Изабель, а это мой брат Алек, — улыбнулась Иззи.

— Я Саймон, это моя подруга Клэри, её — до сих пор не понимаю как так получилось — парень Джейс, и Мелиорн, — представил остальных Саймон.

— Очень приятно, — улыбнулся Магнус и снова уставился на Алека. — И я не шутил насчёт свидания. Позвони мне. Уверяю, ты не пожалеешь.

И, даже не дав Алеку сказать и слова, танцующей походкой отправился в сторону бара, по пути положив перед Лайтвудом визитку.

— Магнус Бейн, — прочитала Иззи. — А он крут!

— Что за бред, — чертыхнулся Алек, выхватывая визитку и сжимая её в кулаке.

— То есть звонить ты ему не будешь? — спросил Джейс.

Алек уставился на друга так, будто тот предал всё хорошее, что было в их жизни. Джейс даже смутился секунд на десять, но потом пожал плечами, показывая, что не собирается никого ни в чём убеждать.

— Мне кажется, что Магнус очень… интересная личность, — осторожно сказала Клэри.

На неё Алек даже взгляд тратить не стал. Зажатая в кулаке визитка была убрана в карман.

«До ближайшей мусорки», — подумал Алек.

Все попавшиеся на пути до дома мусорки Алек совершенно случайно не заметил.

— Когда я просила найти Алеку парня, я не думала, что он будет таким, — сказала Иззи, заходя вслед за Клэри в комнату Саймона. — Нет, Магнус, конечно, круто выглядит и вообще — мне его стиль заходит, но это же Алек. Я его с трудом заставляю надеть что-нибудь не чёрного или серого цвета. И это всегда чуть ли не битва века.

— Ну, может быть, противоположности притянутся? — предположила Клэри.

— Здравствуйте, девушки, спасибо, что предупредили о своём приходе, — сказал Саймон.

— Ой, ты занят? — тут же принялась озираться по сторонам Клэри. — Ты не один?

— Со мной теперь всегда моя лучшая подруга Камилла. Камилла, поздоровайся с Изабель и Клэри, — сказал Саймон, снимая с плеча змею.

— О небо, что это? — чуть ли не отпрыгнула Клэри. — Это змея?

— Это Камилла, — возразил Саймон. — Рафаэль заверил, что она не задушит и не покусает меня, так что всё нормально. Если что — завещание в верхнем ящике стола под стопкой комиксов с Мстителями.

— Зачем Рафаэль дал тебе змею? — удивилась Клэри.

— Это же желтопуз, — сказала Иззи, тут же протягивая руку.

— Именно он, — кивнул ей Саймон, а потом посмотрел на Клэри. — Это моё задание от братства. Месяц ходить с какой-то живностью и следить, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось.

— Я думала, что дают щенков или котят, — удивилась Иззи.

— А я думал, что у меня будет нормальный старший брат, а не Рафаэль, — отозвался Саймон. — Но всё случилось так, как случилось, так что теперь мне месяц дружить с Камиллой. Как я понял, это такая своеобразная плата Магнусу за помощь. Правда, опять же, слегка не ясно, почему парня ищут твоему брату, а плачу я. Но мне не сложно, правда!

— Ой! — воскликнула Иззи. — Я не знала, что мы что-то должны Магнусу! И, кстати, о нём. Алек, конечно, сильно впечатлился, но Магнус не совсем в том стиле человек, который ему нужен.

— А я не совсем сутенёр, чтобы подбирать вам мальчиков на любой вкус, — развёл руками Саймон. — По взгляду твоего брата я пришёл к заключению, что он не совсем в курсе, нравятся ли ему вообще парни.

— Нравятся, — уверенно заявила Иззи, а потом вздохнула и села на кровать. — Просто понимаешь… Наши родители очень строгие. По крайней мере, в отношении меня — ни с кем не встречаться, никуда не ходить, никого к себе не водить. Алек просто… решил, что и к нему это тоже относится, поэтому и не встречается ни с кем. К тому же, даже не знаю, как родители отреагируют, если узнают, что ему нравятся парни.

— Тогда можно мне сейчас немного прояснить, — попросил Саймон, — ходить на свидания не разрешают тебе, а брату разрешают, но он не ходит, потому что не может сказать родителям о своих сексуальных предпочтениях?

— В общих чертах, — кивнула Иззи. — Я вполне могу ходить на свидания, если он будет на них ходить. Так что мне очень-очень сильно надо найти ему парня.

— А не будет ли от этого хуже? — осторожно спросила Клэри. — Просто если он приведёт домой парня…

— Я не настолько жестокая сестра, чтобы ради личной выгоды разрушать брату жизнь и сводить его с какой-нибудь девчонкой, — категорично отозвалась Иззи. — К тому же это было бы бесполезно. Но Магнус — слишком… смелый вариант.

— Тут я ничем не могу помочь, — развёл руками Саймон. — Только дать номер Магнуса, чтобы вы сами с ним обо всём поговорили.

— Давай! — обрадовалась Иззи. — Может быть, в этот раз всё получится лучше.

— Привет! — поздоровалась Иззи, усаживаясь за стол напротив Магнуса.

Клэри молча улыбнулась и кивнула, садясь рядом с подругой.

— Здравствуйте, красавицы, — кивнул им Магнус, снимая солнечные очки. — Чем обязан? По телефону у меня сложилось впечатление, что произошло какое-то исключительное событие, участником которого был я сам, но, видимо, совсем не в том состоянии, чтобы это запомнить.

— Можно и так сказать, — кивнула Иззи. — Это насчёт Алека.

— Ах, твой очаровательный брат, — улыбнулся Магнус. — С удовольствием поговорю про него.

— Он очень скромный, — начала Иззи, старательно подбирая слова. — И несколько… эм…

— Неопытен? — предположил Магнус и рассмеялся, заметив удивлённые взгляды. — Это заметно. Не то чтобы я был таким уж изумительным чтецом людских душ, но подобное научился подмечать сразу.

— Да, он несколько неопытен, — подтвердила Иззи. — А ты слишком… экстраординарен. Это очень круто, и я прямо в восторге от твоего стиля, но для Алека это чересчур.

— И ты предлагаешь мне изменить свой стиль общения, поведения и одежды ради твоего брата, которого я знаю одну минуту? — склонил голову набок Магнус.

— Нет, не полностью изменить, — вмешалась Клэри. — Просто быть более…

— Обычным? — предположил Магнус и покачал головой. — Не получится.

— Слушай, это очень важно, — сказала Иззи. — И для меня, и для него. Хотя бы ненадолго…

— Скажи мне, Изабель, — прервал её Магнус, — он сохранил мою визитку?

— Да, но не думаю, что это как-то поможет, — отозвалась Иззи.

— Тогда всё нормально, — безмятежно улыбнулся Магнус, откидываясь на стуле. — Поверь моему опыту, тот, кто не отбросил шанс сразу — потом за него непременно ухватится.

— Это ты просто Алека не знаешь, — чуть раздражённо выдохнула Иззи.

— Это просто ты не знаешь меня, — рассмеялся Магнус, а потом игриво прищурил глаза. — Я люблю вызовы.

— Александр, какой приятный сюрприз!

Алек дёрнулся, обжёг язык кофе и уставился на Магнуса так, будто тот явился к нему в короне Британской Империи. Магнус же спокойно уселся за стол напротив него, снимая солнечные очки и ослепительно улыбаясь всем вокруг.

— Ты за мной следишь? — вырвалось у Алека, который быстро оглянулся по сторонам, словно занимался какой-то преступной деятельностью. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ты не поверишь, красавчик, но я здесь учусь, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Невероятное совпадение, правда?

Алек подозрительно на него уставился, но свои мысли по поводу выражать не стал. Вместо этого он демонстративно попытался выпить свой кофе, что было сложно, учитывая внимательно-любопытный взгляд Магнуса. Кофе в горло не лез, неожиданно был каким-то то ли горьким, то ли твёрдым, застревая в глотке кусками. Алек не любил пристального внимания к своей персоне, поэтому не мог нормально заниматься своими делами под чужими взглядами.

— Магнус, — со вздохом начал Алек, — извини, но я не заинтересован.

— Во мне или в отношениях? — уточнил Магнус.

— В отношениях, — отозвался Алек, у которого неожиданно язык не повернулся сказать, что в Бейне он не заинтересован тоже. — У меня нет никакого желания встречаться с кем бы то ни было.

— Я не кто бы то ни был, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Ты запомнил моё имя.

— У меня хорошая память, — покачал головой Алек.

— А визитку ты мою сохранил, потому что всегда хотел иметь в коллекции кусочек картона именно такой прямоугольной формы? — прищурил глаза Магнус.

— Откуда ты… — удивился Алек, а потом замолчал и чертыхнулся, понимая, что сам себя жестоко сейчас спалил. — Это ничего не значит.

— Одно свидание, Александр, — неожиданно серьёзно предложил Магнус, заставив Алека посмотреть на себя.

— Нет, мне не инте… — в который раз собирался выразить свою незаинтересованность Алек. 

— Одно свидание, и если после него ты скажешь мне отвалить, то я больше тебя не побеспокою, — сказал Магнус. — Если ты не согласишься сейчас, я буду задавать тебе этот вопрос каждый день.

— Это вообще ни разу не романтично, — заметил Алек.

— А ты хочешь романтики? — подмигнул ему Магнус.

Алек открыл рот, собираясь возмутиться, но тут же его закрыл и на веселящегося Магнуса посмотрел с претензией.

— Это уже будет преследование, — буркнул Алек.

— Один или два раза в день подходить и приглашать на свидание? Не думаю, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Ну так как?

— Одно свидание, — решительно сказал Алек, стараясь совладать с собственным голосом. — И после этого ты больше не появляешься в моей жизни.

— Только если ты сам об этом попросишь, красавчик, — подмигнул ему Магнус, вставая из-за стола. — В эту пятницу в семь, у библиотеки.

Алек хотел было сказать, что вечер пятницы не лучшее время для встречи, тем более рядом с библиотекой, но Магнус уже уходил, распространяя вокруг себя ауру какого-то мистического совершенства. Алек проводил его взглядом, вдохнул, выдохнул и со стоном упал лицом в руку.

Он уже заранее предвосхищал катастрофу и вечер, проведённый в неловких попытках хотя бы поддержать разговор. Зато потом он просто скажет Магнусу «до свидания» и больше никогда его не увидит.

— Алек невозможен, — заявила Иззи, садясь рядом с Клэри за столик в кафе.

— Что случилось? — спросила подруга.

— Упёрся на первое в жизни свидание в одной из своих невразумительных футболок, — вздохнула Иззи. — С трудом заставила его надеть сверху не свитер, а куртку. Единственную, кстати говоря, нормальную куртку, которая ему идёт.

— Наверняка ему просто комфортнее в привычных вещах, — пожала плечами Клэри. — Может оно и к лучшему.

— Ему комфортнее в джинсах сидеть в библиотеке или дома, обходя людей стороной, — покачала головой Иззи. — Надеюсь, Магнусу удастся его заинтересовать. Потому что если нет — то мой волшебный выпускной накроется медным тазом.

— Ты хочешь пойти с Мелиорном? — с любопытством спросила Клэри.

— Да, — улыбнулась Изабель. — Мы пока не говорили об этом, конечно, но думаю, он будет не против.

— Родители пока не в курсе, что вы встречаетесь?

— Нет, скажу им потом, — покачала головой Иззи. — Когда Алек будет реально встречаться с Магнусом, а не «я пойду, но знайте, что это мне не нравится».

— Мне кажется, что он сам не расскажет родителям, — осторожно заметила Клэри. — В конце концов, ты говорила, что они хотели его с кем-то познакомить…

— Алек очень послушный сын, — кивнула Изабель, — но если ему что-то категорически не нравится, то он умеет настоять на своём. Родители хотели, чтобы он пошёл в менеджмент или экономику, но он отказался — и стоял на своём до тех пор, пока они не смирились с его решением. Он не ругается, не кричит — он просто молча делает так, как считает нужным, и попробуй сдвинуть этого барана упёртого с места. Поэтому я и волнуюсь, как бы у Магнуса не случилось фиаско.

— Он показался мне человеком, который добивается своего, — сказала Клэри. — По крайней мере, выглядел он очень уверено.

— А Саймон не знает? Ну, какой этот Магнус вообще? — спросила Иззи.

— Я попросила его поговорить с Рафаэлем, — кивнула Клэри. — Саймон подойдёт сейчас, мы хотели погулять немного вместе, хочешь с нами?

— А Джейс? — поинтересовалась Иззи.

— У него тренировка, — покачала головой Клэри. — Он же идёт на спортивную стипендию, так что теперь у него тренировки двадцать четыре на семь.

— Скучаешь? — улыбнулась Иззи.

— Есть такое, — согласилась Клэри. — Но мы видимся в школе, так что вроде нормально. И выходные почти все вместе проводим.

— Это классно, — протянула Иззи, а потом улыбнулась подошедшему Саймону. — Привет!

— Приветствую, — кивнул девушке Саймон. — Всегда приятно увидеть вместо одной красавицы двух, хоть я и не ожидал. Будем гулять вместе?

— Да, — кивнула Иззи, а потом потянулась к лежащей на плечах Саймона змее. — Привет, Камилла.

— Как тебя вообще пускают в университет со змеёй? — посмотрела на друга Клэри.

— Это тайна, покрытая мраком, которую я унесу с собой в мемуары, — патетично изрёк Саймон. — А вообще, смысл задания заключается и в том, чтобы руководство универа не заставило нас относить живность домой. Камилла ещё ладно, её под худи запихал и пошёл, хотя ощущения те ещё, конечно, а вот некоторые ходят с попугаями, с курицами, у одного вообще маленькая свинья на поводке.

— А, то есть тебе ещё и повезло, — рассмеялась Иззи. — Интересно, в сестринстве похожие испытания, или это только парни такие выдумщики?

— Чего не знаю, того не знаю, — пожал плечами Саймон. — Мы пойдём гулять или будем гулять сидя в кафе? Потому что если да, то я хочу кофе и что-нибудь поесть.

— А чем ты кормишь Камиллу? — поинтересовалась Клэри, передавая другу меню.

— Лучше не спрашивай, — покачал головой Саймон.

— Действительно, — хмыкнула Иззи. — Я хотела поговорить о Магнусе.

— Я в этом даже не сомневался, хотя надежда на то, что ты хотела бы поговорить со мной о Торе или Железном человеке, была сильна. Но так и быть, давай о Магнусе.

— Можешь что-нибудь рассказать о нём? — попросила Иззи. — А то мой брат пошёл с ним на свидание, хотелось бы заранее знать, не маньяк ли он.

— Он дружит с Рафаэлем и, как я понял, давно, так что я почти уверен, что он псих, — вздохнул Саймон. — Ну, по-хорошему так псих, не шизофреник там, ничего такого. Рафаэль сказал, что Магнус довольно популярный парень, у него много поклонниц и поклонников, но с несколькими людьми разом он никогда не встречается. Очень умный — и поверь, если Рафаэль назвал кого-то умным, то этот человек реально гений мысли. Историк по образованию, вроде.

— Алек на историческом, — тут же обрадовалась Иззи. — Замечательно, хоть одна тема для разговора у них есть, а про учёбу мой брат может говорить часами, если есть с кем.

— Ну, в общем, это всё, — развёл руками Саймон. — Рафаэль сказал, Магнус классный парень, так что можно ни о чём не беспокоиться.

— А что будет после нашего выпуска? — спросила Клэри. — Магнус просто уйдёт?

Иззи закусила губу и обхватила руками стаканчик с кофе.

— А вот об этом я как-то не подумала.

Алек был недоволен тем, что вместо того, чтобы пойти в библиотеку, он стоял рядом с ней и ждал парня для свидания. Алеку не нравилась сама ситуация, но ещё больше ему не нравилось собственное волнение, будто бы он серьёзно хотел, чтобы эта встреча прошла… ну, неплохо хотя бы. Хах, с чего бы ему волноваться! Магнус его не привлекает, желание начинать с ним отношения — как и вообще желание отношений — даже не закрадывалось в мысли. Никакого волнения быть не должно.

Но оно было, и бесило этим Алека неимоверно.

— Привет, красавчик, — сказал Магнус, подходя к Алеку со спины. — Потрясающе выглядишь.

Алек обернулся и подумал, не был ли этот комплимент сказан с сарказмом, потому что по сравнению с Магнусом он выглядел как чёрно-серая полевая мышь рядом с благородным Гиацинтовым ару. И Алек честно не знал, как ему в голову вообще заползло это сравнение. Магнус был одет в тёмно-синюю рубашку, украшенную вензелями из серебряных ниток и в винного цвета узкие брюки, сидящие низко на бёдрах, а на запястьях и шее у него болтались украшения, мягко перестукиваясь между собой. Алек в своих тёмных джинсах, тёмно-серой футболке и чёрной кожаной куртке рядом с ним смотрелся как телохранитель при голливудской звезде. Колоритная парочка.

— Я не надолго, — сразу предупредил Алек.

— К десяти я верну тебя домой, если сам не захочешь остаться дольше, — улыбнулся Магнус. — А пока позволь пригласить тебя прогуляться в очень интересное место.

Алек вздохнул, подумал, что свидание ему уже надоело, и решительно кивнул, соглашаясь пойти в это интересное место. Скорее всего, это будет какой-нибудь ресторан или бар, или клуб, на худой конец. Вряд ли что-то другое, разве что ресторан будет каким-нибудь крутым.

— Пешком? — спросил Алек, когда они прошли мимо стоянки.

— На улице вроде не апокалипсис, — подмигнул ему Магнус. — И тут недалеко. Ты же не против прогуляться?

— Нет, — покачал головой Алек. — Даже за. Мне нравится ходить.

— Замечательно, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Расскажешь о себе?

— Да не о чем особо, — неопределённо пожал плечами Алек.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Магнус. — Тогда давай об отвлечённом. Об искусстве.

— Об искусстве? — удивлённо переспросил Алек.

— Моя основная специализация, — улыбнулся ему Магнус. — Могу говорить о нём часами.

— Ты дизайнер? — с лёгким интересом спросил Алек, потому что на его взгляд, Магнусу пошла бы эта профессия.

— Не совсем, — покачал головой тот. — Искусствовед. Аспирантура по истории искусства.

— История… — протянул Алек, потом закусил губу, а затем слегка улыбнулся. — Я тоже на историческом, правда, профиль пока не выбрал.

— А какие варианты? — с любопытством спросил Магнус.

— Не знаю, никак не могу определиться, то ли общую взять, то ли археологию, — отозвался Алек.

— Археология, — мечтательно протянул Магнус. — Курсе на третьем я тоже о ней думал, но потом Рагнор сказал, что он не поедет забирать меня, когда я позвоню ему из богом забытой пещеры. Катарина после этого добавила, что я оттуда даже позвонить не смогу, что, в общем, и определило моё дальнейшее решение. Я думал ещё над историей древнего мира, но взял её дополнительным предметом, хотя тоже бесконечно обожаю.

— У нас есть история оружия, — сказал Алек. — Я бы сделал её своим профилирующим, но…

— Что мешает? — посмотрел на него Магнус.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Алек. — Родители будут не слишком довольны.

— Ну, жить-то тебе, — отозвался Магнус. — Я думал, что отец меня вообще прибьёт, когда узнает, куда я поступил и что собираюсь делать со своей жизнью. Согласился только после того, как я сказал, что не попрошу у него ни копейки на образование. Точнее даже не согласился, а просто смирился, потому что выбора у него не было особого.

Алек хмыкнул, вспоминая собственную конфронтацию с родителями, которые наотрез отказались понимать, как это он так внезапно не в экономику, а в историю. Алек не ожидал, что у Магнуса могла быть подобная ситуация, он выглядел как богатый мальчик, обеспеченный всем, что душа пожелает. Воистину, не стоит судить людей по первому впечатлению — за двадцать минут разговора Магнус оказался очень интересным собеседником. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то… Ну, Алек всё ещё не думал, что они могут встречаться, но иногда общаться — почему бы и нет?

— Вот мы и пришли, — сказал Магнус, останавливаясь возле гостеприимно распахнутых дверей галереи, на входе которой стоял швейцар и приветствовал посетителей, сверяясь со списком. — Надеюсь, ты не против провести вечер в обществе тех, кто делает вид, что может отличить Миро от Моне, и тех, кто реально может это сделать.

Алек был не против, но впервые за сегодняшний вечер подумал что, возможно, одеться стоило поприличней.

— Не беспокойся о своём внешнем виде, — словно прочитал его мысли Магнус. — Достаточно посмотреть в твои прекрасные глаза, как всё остальное тут же становится неважным. Впрочем, куртка тоже крайне удачно подчёркивает… всё. Хотя увидеть тебя без неё, а ещё и без футболки заодно, я бы не отказался.

И ладно, вот тут Алек покраснел от смущения. Он не то чтобы никогда не получал комплиментов, но столь откровенного интереса обычно никто не показывал. Ну, точнее Алек сам никогда не доводил до такого, но сам факт.

Народу в галерее было много, все ходили с вдохновлёнными лицами, держа в руках бокалы с шампанским и чуть ли не кланяясь друг другу на манер ренессанского приёма. Алек чувствовал себя чёрной овцой, тем более рядом с Магнусом, с которым здоровались едва ли не все встречающиеся на пути люди. И Алек бы чувствовал себя неловко, действительно чувствовал бы, тем более он не разбирался в живописи настолько, чтобы поддержать витающие вокруг разговоры, если бы не Магнус: умудряясь здороваться со всеми подряд, улыбаясь во все стороны, он не отходил от Алека и не прерывал беседы, рассказывая о картинах. Причём рассказывал так интересно и увлечённо, что Алек даже поймал себя на мысли взять историю искусств дополнительным предметом, поскольку профилирующим он его не потянет, но интересно походить и послушать.

Вечер пролетал совершенно незаметно. Через несколько часов Алек уже даже понимал, о чём ему говорят, и мог поддержать разговор, а когда они с Магнусом всё-таки собрались уходить, то неожиданно понял, что время почти одиннадцать.

— Это мы, можно сказать, ещё рано ушли, — заметил Магнус, тоже бросив взгляд на часы. — Обычно открытие затягивается до полуночи и дольше.

— Тогда почему ты не остался? — спросил Алек.

— Потому что у нас свидание, и делить твоё внимание с кем-то ещё мне совершенно не нравится, — подмигнул ему Магнус. — Как насчёт кофе?

Алек хотел сказать, что уже слишком поздно для кофе, и вообще ему пора домой, что вечер, конечно, прошёл хорошо и даже здорово, но на этом всё, спасибо, до свидания. Алек собрался сказать именно это.

— Замечательная идея, — улыбнулись губы Алека, потому что тело отказалось слушать мозг и включило автопилот. — С удовольствием.

Магнус улыбнулся и потянул Алека за собой за руку. Тот пошёл, решив, что один раз можно и слегка поступиться своим нежеланием общаться с кем бы то ни было после десяти вечера.

Домой Алек вернулся за полночь.

— Ты вернулся ночью! — чуть ли не пропела Изабель, встречая Алека на кухне утром.

Алек едва не кинулся закрывать ей рот ладонью, но потом вспомнил, что родители ещё вчера вечером отправились к друзьям загород.

— Где Макс? — оглянулся по сторонам Алек, словно брат мог сидеть под столом.

— Свидание, видимо, прошло вообще хорошо, раз ты не помнишь, — рассмеялась Иззи. — Он ещё вчера отпросился на сегодня к друзьям. Я отвела его утром, пока ты восстанавливал силы после бурной ночки.

Алек посмотрел на сестру со смесью возмущения, смущения и благодарности, потому что он действительно забыл, что Макс хотел к друзьям. Да что там — ночью он пришёл почти на автопилоте, так же проверил, что Иззи и Макс у себя в комнатах, и с чистой совестью вырубился.

— Ну так и как прошла бурная ночь? — подсела к нему ближе Иззи. — Невероятно потрясающе или потрясающе невероятно? Прогулки под луной? Кофе на капоте машины и любование звёздами? Давай, братик, я хочу знать всё.

— Мы просто разговаривали, — ответил Алек, отгораживаясь от сестры кружкой. — Ничего особенного.

— С ничего особенного ты под утро не пришёл бы, — хитро прищурилась Изабель.

— А я и не под утро пришёл, — буркнул Алек, утыкаясь носом в кофе.

— Ой, ну во втором часу ночи для тебя то же самое, что и под утро, — махнула на него рукой Иззи. — Обычно со свиданий ты приходишь… о, да ты вообще с них не приходишь, потому что на них и не ходишь совсем.

— Меня это не интересует, — в который раз со вздохом сказал Алек. — Мне нужно сосредоточится на учёбе и…

— К тридцати закаменеть от скуки и тоски, — подхватила Иззи. — Давай, Алек, признайся, тебе понравилось свидание с Магнусом!

— Мы просто говорили, — повторил Алек. — И это было один раз.

— Ты сам-то себе веришь? — скептически хмыкнула Иззи, но потом примирительно подняла руки вверх. — Как скажешь, братик, как скажешь.

Алек кивнул — больше своим мыслям, чем сестре. Он действительно не думал, что его общение с Магнусом продолжится, по крайней мере, точно не в романтическом смысле. С Магнусом оказалось легко и интересно говорить, он вёл себя расслаблено, весело и слегка игриво, отчего Алек почувствовал себя уверенно и спокойно. Впрочем, о романтике речи не шло: Магнус ни разу не попытался его поцеловать или хотя бы обнять, пару раз лишь взял за руку, чтобы повести за собой в нужном направлении. Так что их встреча больше напоминала посиделки с друзьями, нежели свидание. И Алека это устраивало вполне.

А снившиеся ему всю оставшуюся ночь смутные образы он целенаправленно выкинул из головы.

— Александр, как я рад тебя видеть, — пропел над ухом Магнус, садясь напротив Алека. — Как прошли твои выходные?

Алек осторожно огляделся по сторонам, выискивая взглядом знакомых, а потом приподнял брови, смотря на Магнуса с вежливым удивлением (и затаённой радостью, в которой отказался признаваться даже себе самому).

— Хорошо прошли, — пожал Алек плечами. — Твои как?

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Хотя и хотелось бы провести их в интересной компании очаровательного парня.

— И что же помешало? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросил Алек.

— К моему глубокому сожалению, после нашей пятничной встречи, я не взял его номер, — вздохнул Магнус. — А взламывать университетскую базу данных ради этого показалось мне слишком отчаянным шагом. На данный момент.

— На данный момент? — переспросил Алек. — А потом момент будет подходящим?

— Потом я приду в отчаяние и начну прибегать к крайним мерам, — серьёзно кивнул Магнус. — И, возможно, из-за этого влипну в неприятности. Александр, ты хочешь, чтобы я влип в неприятности?

— С моей стороны это было бы очень жестоко, — улыбнулся Алек, чуть наклоняя голову.

— Тогда я могу надеяться на твою посильную помощь? — вкрадчиво спросил Магнус, протягивая ему свой телефон.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу, — преувеличенно кивнул Алек, начиная вбивать свой номер.

И только тут до него дошло, что он сейчас сидит и флиртует с парнем прямо посреди университетского кафетерия. Пальцы на секунду замерли над цифрами, в голове столкнулись мысли и возник вопрос, стоит ли вообще давать Магнусу свой номер. Потом в голове всплыло и то, что после пятничного свидания Алек не сказал Бейну отстать от него — только поблагодарил за хороший вечер. Так, может быть, стоит сказать это сейчас? Алек был почему-то уверен, что Магнус реально больше к нему не подойдёт.

— Надеюсь, моя помощь не даст тебе влипнуть в неприятности, — сказал наконец Алек, набирая последнюю цифру своего номера и делая дозвон.

— О, я уверен, что так оно и будет, — улыбнулся Магнус. — А пока, не хочешь сходить сегодня вечером куда-нибудь?

— В одно интересное место? — улыбнулся Алек.

— Именно, — кивнул Магнус.

— Только ненадолго, — наклонил голову Алек.

— К десяти верну тебя домой, — сказал Магнус, вставая из-за стола. — Если ты захочешь, конечно.

И Алек ни секунды не сомневался, что в десять он дома не появится.

— Ты куда-то уходишь? — спросила Мариз, застав сына перед входной дверью.

— Эм, да, — отозвался Алек, чувствуя себя как на месте преступления.

— Куда? — потребовала ответа мать.

— У меня встреча, — сказал Алек, не собираясь вдаваться в подробности.

Мариз поджала губы, явно желая получить полный отчёт где, с кем, по какому поводу, но спросить почему-то не решилась.

— Когда вернёшься? — вместо этого поинтересовалась она.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Алек. — Не раньше десяти.

Иззи, с любопытством заглянувшая в прихожую, подмигнула брату и показала ему большой палец. Алек сделал вид, что не заметил этого жеста. Мариз поджала губы ещё сильнее, но только кивнула.

— Будь осторожен, — сказала она.

— Конечно, — чуть улыбнулся Алек.

Признаться, ему было немного неловко: родители всегда возлагали на него большие надежды и уже неоднократно намекали на своё желание видеть его рядом с какой-нибудь благопристойной и хорошей девушкой. У них даже была одна такая на примете, что, впрочем, Алека совсем не удивляло. Скажи он сейчас, что идёт на свидание с парнем, да ещё и таким — и Мариз перестала бы с ним разговаривать навсегда.

Алек и сам не до конца понимал, как он вообще на это согласился. Его всегда привлекали парни больше, чем девушки, но афишировать это Алек не собирался в принципе, и даже был уверен, что когда-нибудь всё-таки женится на той дочке друзей родителей, потому что это правильно, и этого хотят их семьи. И Алека это даже устраивало… ну, отчасти. Других вариантов всё равно не было, а искать их самостоятельно Алеку не хотелось. И да, он отдавал себе отчёт, что это не совсем правильная позиция по жизни, но так уж он привык.

А теперь он шёл на второе свидание с парнем, у которого, судя по всему, очень смелый взгляд на жизнь и который не боится общественного мнения. Неделю назад Алеку даже в голову не пришло бы, что у него с таким парнем может быть что-то общее, какие-то темы для разговоров, желание этих самых разговоров. Алек не думал, что будет волноваться — не совсем уж прямо нервничать нереально, однако всё-таки волноваться — перед встречами с кем-то. Но самое главное — ждать этих встреч. Раньше он так ждал только встреч с Джейсом.

Они с Магнусом договорились встретиться в парке. Алек беспокоился, что может опоздать, поэтому, разумеется, пришёл едва ли не на полчаса раньше. Магнус, впрочем, уже был тут: сидел с каким-то парнем на лавочке и активно что-то ему доказывал. Парень, судя по виду, доказательства не принимал и вообще явно демонстрировал своё полное нежелание о чём-то разговаривать. Алек замялся, не зная, стоит ли подходить, ведь Магнус был занят и ждал его позже, но дилемма решилась сама собой: Бейн заметил его и замахал рукой, подзывая. Делать нечего — пришлось подойти.

— Александр, — улыбнулся Магнус, поднимаясь навстречу. — Ты рано, но это замечательно, потому что моя нынешняя компания демонстрирует полное нежелание вести диалог.

— Потому что я просто проходил мимо и собирался проходить дальше, но ты схватил меня и потащил сюда, — ответила нынешняя компания Магнуса.

— Это Рафаэль, — представил парня Магнус. — Он один из моих лучших друзей.

— До сих пор считаю, что это роковая случайность, — отозвался Рафаэль.

— Алек, — представился Лайтвуд, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

Рафаэль внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы, словно оценивая, а потом хмыкнул, встал со скамейки и пожал ему руку.

— В таком случае, я наконец-то пойду по своим делам.

— Не забудь встретить Рагнора в среду, — сказал ему Магнус.

— Ты напомнил мне об этом уже раз пять, Катарина — семь, и сам Рагнор — раз десять, — вздохнул Рафаэль. — И это только понедельник.

— Мы просто беспокоимся, — улыбнулся Магнус.

— Что в двадцать лет у меня внезапно разовьётся склероз? — спросил Рафаэль, но потом махнул на друга рукой. — Я помню и отстань уже от меня.

— На самом деле он не такой мрачный, каким хочет казаться, — сказал Магнус Алеку, когда Рафаэль неторопливо ушёл.

— Ты был занят, извини, я отвлёк тебя, — сказал Алек.

— Александр, мир должен перевернуться, чтобы я оказался занят для тебя, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Тем более, когда сам же настаивал на встрече.

— Но я пришёл раньше, — заметил Алек.

— И это замечательно, потому что теперь у нас на целых пятнадцать минут больше, — подмигнул ему Магнус, заставив улыбнуться. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы прогуляться?

— Очень положительно, — кивнул Алек.

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Магнус. — В прошлый раз мы были на открытии выставки — сфера моих интересов.

— Мне понравилось, — тут же сказал Алек. — Твои интересы очень… интересные.

Магнус моргнул и тихо рассмеялся, заставив Алека слегка покраснеть от смущения. Это же надо было такое сказать — интересы интересные! Мастер красноречия просто.

— Да, думаю, это так, — наконец сказал Магнус. — Но, полагаю, твои ничуть не хуже.

— Да я ничем особо и не… — начал было Алек, но Магнус перебил его лёгким взмахом руки.

— Ты рассказывал, что тебе нравится стрельба из лука. Так что я подумал, это будет неплохим вариантом для второго свидания.

— Мы пойдём стрелять из лука? — уточнил Алек, чувствуя, как губы сами по себе разъезжаются в улыбке.

— Ну, скорее ты будешь стрелять, а я буду на это смотреть, потому что стрелок из меня не очень, — задумчиво протянул Магнус.

— Я научу, — тут же сказал Алек, с горящими глазами хватая Магнуса за руку. — Это несложно.

— Ну если ты так считаешь, — хитро улыбнулся Магнус. — То я, разумеется, буду очень прилежным учеником.

— Ладно, вот теперь я готов признать, что это была ужасная идея, — вздохнул Магнус.

Алек удивлённо на него посмотрел, сразу же анализируя всё, что до этого сделал, и пытаясь понять, что так сильно не понравилось Магнусу. По результатам анализа выходило, что Магнусу не понравилось то, что Алек снял куртку, чтобы она не мешала, встал в удобную позу и попал стрелой прямо в яблочко. Магнус, видя сложную работу мысли Лайтвуда, усмехнулся и пояснил:

— Я хочу забрать тебя вместе с этим луком домой, а дальше мои мысли не могут быть озвучены, потому что в приличном обществе о таком не говорят.

Алек завис на пару мгновений, а потом почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь. Не зная, куда деть руки от смущения, Алек вцепился в лук, пробежался пальцами по тетиве и замер, заметив каким взглядом проследил за его движением Магнус. Во рту как-то резко пересохло и Алек машинально облизал губы. Магнус глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Признайся, ты это специально делаешь, да? — с тихим стоном спросил он.

— Нет, — почти прохрипел Алек. — Извини?

— Извинить тебя за то, что ты ходячая персонификация сексуальности? — уточнил Магнус.

— Эм… — протянул Алек. — Да?

— Я искренне попытаюсь, — вздохнул Магнус.

— Ты… эм… попробуешь? — неуверенно спросил Алек, неловко дёргая рукой с луком.

— Ты покажешь мне, как встать правильно, а когда у меня не получится, сам поставишь? — тихо, почти провокационно поинтересовался Магнус, подходя ближе и проводя пальцами по верхнему плечу лука.

Алек представил. Задохнулся и подумал, что в жизни никогда не видел в своей голове картинки горячее. А Магнус стоял так близко, и смотрел так внимательно, а глаза у него блестели чистым золотом, ловя отблески электрического света… Алек не понял, как это произошло и кто это начал, но в следующий момент обнаружил себя буквально в нескольких миллиметрах от Магнуса. Замер на секунду, а потом всё-таки качнулся вперёд, прижимаясь своими губами к его губам. Тот ответил сразу же — подался навстречу, обнимая за талию. Алек не был уверен, всё ли делает правильно, но Магнус не пытался его остановить или что-то поменять, так что Лайтвуд сделал вывод, что всё так, как надо. Впрочем, вывод был сделан совсем мельком, мимолётно, потому что в голове, кажется, не осталось ни одной мысли — или наоборот, их стало так много, что они заплелись в клубок и вызвали какой-то локальный филиал хаоса в рамках одного конкретно взятого мозга. Пальцы мелко подрагивали, из рук каким-то магическим образом исчез лук — у Алека промелькнула мысль, что он его отбросил в сторону, и в любой другой ситуации он сам бы на себя наорал за такое отношение к оружию, но в данный момент было совершенно плевать. Даже если бы сюда сейчас вся его семья в полном составе завалилась, Алек даже не заметил бы. Потому что целовать Магнуса было… волшебно. Именно эта ассоциация возникла в голове, несмотря на её несколько слащавое звучание. Были и другие, конечно: прекрасно, потрясающе, замечательно, классно и «всю жизнь об этом, оказывается, мечтал», но волшебно отражало всё.

— А я, как истинный джентльмен, хотел дождаться третьего свидания, — улыбнулся Магнус, когда они отстранились друг от друга и слегка сбивчиво дышали. — Но так даже лучше, стоит признать.

— Я не собирался, — тихо сказал Алек, начиная осознавать себя человеком, а не восторженным желе со сбитыми в кучу мыслями.

— И жалеешь? — спросил Магнус, чуть наклоняя голову.

— Нет, — спустя несколько секунд отозвался Алек. — Ни капли.

— Тогда я просто не могу не воспользоваться возможностью и не повторить это снова, — хитро улыбнулся Магнус. — Во сколько там я должен вернуть тебя домой?

— Как получится, — выдохнул ему в губы Алек, прикрывая глаза.

Получилось глубоко заполночь.

— Алек влюблён, — торжественно объявила Иззи.

— Это он тебе сказал? — спросила Клэри.

— Это я тебе говорю, — отозвалась Изабель. — Вчера я вытащила его по магазинам, мотивируя необходимостью таскать за мной сумки, и купила ему новые вещи.

— Это показатель влюблённости? — уточнила Клэри.

— Алек покупает себе новые вещи только тогда, когда старые становятся похожи на половые тряпки. А вчера он согласился купить джинсы, которые облегают бёдра, футболки, которые прямо по нему сшиты, и новую куртку. А ещё он купил себе новый одеколон, потому что старый у него закончился. Он три года не заканчивался, а тут закончился.

— Ну, они имеют свойство заканчиваться… — протянула Клэри.

— И Алек возвращается после двенадцати почти каждый день, — привела последний аргумент Иззи.

— Он влюблён, — тут же кивнула Клэри. — Я за него рада.

— А уж я-то как! — счастливо возвестила Иззи. — Теперь я ухожу вместе с ним и могу гулять где хочу и с кем хочу.

— И как у вас дела с Мелиорном? — с улыбкой спросила Клэри, но тут же насторожилась, когда Иззи радости не разделила.

— Мы вроде как встречаемся. Реально встречаемся, ну, свидания там, всё такое. Спросила, не хочет ли он сопроводить меня на выпускной.

— И что он ответил?

— Сказал, что развлечения школьников его мало волнуют, но он подумает, — скривилась Иззи. — Если честно, я думала, что он сразу согласится.

— Ну, он обещал подумать, это тоже неплохо, — попыталась приободрить подругу Клэри.

— Это да, но сам факт, что его не интересуют развлечения школьников. Это так выглядело, будто сам он школу никогда не заканчивал. Он, конечно, студент, но если встречается со мной, то мог бы хоть повежливее сказать.

— Может у него просто было плохое настроение? — предположила Клэри. — Или ещё что-нибудь. Подожди немного, уверена, вы обязательно пойдёте на выпускной вместе!

— Хотелось бы, — улыбнулась Иззи. — Кстати! Меня тут Саймон пригласил на марафон Звёздных Войн.

— Он всех на него приглашает, — улыбнулась Клэри. — Я очень люблю ходить на эти марафоны, потому что это едва ли не единственные часы полного и беспросветного морального единения Саймона, Джейса и Джонатана. Они либо друг с другом соглашаются, либо спорят до хрипоты — но выглядят при этом полностью довольными. И где-то неделю после этого они самые лучшие друзья.

— О, на такое я просто обязана посмотреть, — рассмеялась Иззи. — Как думаешь, звать Мелиорна? И Алека с Магнусом?

— Зови, если хочешь, — пожала плечами Клэри. — Только сначала убедись, что никто из них не считает Вейдера злым злом без вариантов. Потому что если да — то это будет горячая ночь. В плане того, что кто-нибудь кого-нибудь сожжёт.

— А что так? — с любопытством спросила Иззи.

— Я всегда хотела, чтобы мои мальчики дружили, — преувеличенно печально сказала Клэри. — Но это невозможно, потому что если случится — мир погрязнет в хаосе. Я почти уверена, что вместе они начнут апокалипсис.

— Пойдём на марафон Звёздных Войн с нами? — предложила Иззи Алеку, когда тот зависал над конспектом по экономике. — В субботу, ночной сеанс, все фильмы.

— С кем с вами? — уточнил Алек.

— Со мной, Мелиорном, Саймоном, Джейсом и Клэри, — отозвалась Иззи, внимательно разглядывая тетради брата. — Можешь пригласить Магнуса.

— Извини, сестрёнка, у нас другие планы, — рассеянно отозвался Алек, решая, нужно ли ему разукрашивать весь конспект цветными маркерами, потому что он не понимал ничего, раз за разом возвращаясь мыслями к смске Магнуса, в которой тот спрашивал, не хочет ли Алек прийти к нему домой.

Алек хотел так сильно, что ответил «Конечно» даже не задумываясь — и теперь сидел и медитировал над этой мыслью, прогоняя в голове картинки будущей встречи. Картинки все были недетского рейтинга и вызывали то смущение, то нервную (но предвкушающую) дрожь. Алек даже не сразу понял, о чём сестра говорит, потому что слово «марафон» он услышал, а дальше подсознание увело не в ту степь.

— И какие же это? — с хитринкой спросила Иззи. — Будете всю ночь разговаривать и пить кофе?

— Именно так, — кивнул ей Алек. — Разговаривать и пить кофе. До утра. Так что извини, но с марафоном не получится.

— Ладно, пойду без тебя, — легко согласилась Иззи. — Только родителям скажи, что ты тоже пойдёшь, а то меня дома оставят.

— Ты же с друзьями, — удивился Алек.

— Ну так на всю ночь же, — объяснила ему Иззи. — Ты что, родителей не знаешь? Уйду без старшего брата на всю ночь — и родители будут караулить меня в самом кинотеатре.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Алек. — Скажу, что с вами.

Иззи радостно вскинула руку вверх и умчалась из комнаты, а до Алека дошло, что он только что сказал. Если Иззи собралась уйти на всю ночь, то и ему придётся тоже ночевать не дома. Остаться с ночёвкой не у Джейса, с которым знаком всю жизнь, а у человека, с которым он встречался. С Магнусом. На всю ночь.

Теперь хоровод картинок в голове было совсем никак не остановить. Экономика была забыта напрочь.

Алек нервничал и сам же себе говорил, что это абсолютно нормально. Ведь многие нервничают, когда собираются… дойти до конца. Слово «секс» Алек не произносил даже в собственных мыслях — и кто бы объяснил почему. Страха не было совсем, Алек был уверен в том, что хочет сделать, он просто нервничал и волновался. Магнус не походил на человека, у которого не было отношений до Алека, а вот сам Алек… Раньше он действительно совершенно этим не интересовался, поэтому и опыта у него был целый и беспросветный ноль. Он знал, что нужно делать в теории, но практика, был уверен, отличается. И сказать об этом Магнусу было как-то неловко, что ли. Хотя Алек и понимал, что ничего такого уж особенного в этом нет. Его нежелание вступать в какие-либо отношения было продиктовано сначала подростковой безответной любовью к Джейсу, а потом — банальной привычкой и загруженностью в старших классах и на первых курсах университета.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто я заманиваю тебя в логово дракона, — улыбнулся Магнус, подходя к подъезду одной из многоэтажек Бруклина. — Причём не в качестве прекрасного принца, а в качестве позднего ужина.

— Я скорее буду лёгкой закуской, — пошутил Алек, с удивлением понимая, что к этому способность ещё осталась.

Магнус хмыкнул и до самой двери сохранял торжественное — хотя скорее хитрое — молчание, заставляя Алека то нервничать, то решительно вскидывать подбородок, то опять нервничать. Алек был почти уверен, что Магнус втихую над ним смеётся, но уличить его в этом не было никакой возможности.

— Ну что ж, добро пожаловать, — улыбнулся Магнус, открывая дверь и пропуская парня вперёд. — Чувствуй себя как дома.

Алек зашёл, с любопытством оглядываясь. Квартира Магнуса представляла собой просторный лофт, очень условно разделённый на разные «комнаты» книжными стеллажами и группками мебели. Не было видно только кухни, спальни и ванны — видимо, для них были отдельные комнаты. Лофт выглядел очень стильным и каким-то богатым. В нём преобладало дерево и мягкая мебель, создавая уют и ощущение дорогой старины. Алек был уверен, что Магнус оформлял свой дом сам, а не прибегал к помощи дизайнеров, потому что всё вокруг прямо дышало Бейном. И Алеку это очень сильно нравилось. Наверное потому, что Магнус ему очень сильно нравился.

— Выпьем? — предложил Магнус, подходя к домашнему бару. — Виски, скотч, мартини, вино, что-нибудь поинтереснее?

— На твой вкус, — улыбнулся Алек. — Я не очень люблю алкоголь.

— Кофе? — хмыкнул Магнус. — Сделаю тебе слабенький коктейльчик.

— Сделай что-нибудь крутое, — попросил Алек, прекрасно зная, что для смелости ему необходим хотя бы бокал: не развезёт, зато нервы успокоит.

— Почему ты волнуешься? — спросил Магнус, передавая Алеку бокал с чем-то мутно-салатовым.

Алек залпом выпил, почти не поморщившись, и удивлённо посмотрел на Бейна.

— Эм. Мы… — мысль формулироваться в предложение никак не хотела. — Мы же сегодня…

Магнус пару раз моргнул, будто пытаясь по обрывкам фраз установить истинный смысл высказывания, а потом даже отступил назад, глядя на Алека почти шокировано.

— Я просто пригласил тебя в гости, — сказал он. — Чтобы ты знал, где я живу и мог свободно приходить в любое время.

Алек завис. Он так готовился к этой ночи, волновался и вообще, а Магнус просто пригласил его в гости?! Да это почти оскорбление для его несчастного мозга, который половину недели генерировал такие идеи, что даже порно-актёры бы застеснялись. Ладно, это было некоторое преувеличение, но всё же. А ещё Алек чувствовал себя донельзя смущённым, потому что из них двоих оказался единственным, судя по всему, таким извращённым.

— То есть ты… не хочешь? — тихо спросил Алек, даже не зная, как себя вести теперь.

— Не хочу спать с тобой? — уточнил Магнус и посмотрел на Лайтвуда взглядом «ты что, идиот?». — Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я этого хочу.

— Тогда почему? — нахмурился Алек.

— Потому что ты сам должен этого хотеть и быть готов. Делать это просто потому что «ну мы уже несколько месяцев встречаемся, надо это как-то подтверждать» — не самая лучшая идея, — пояснил Магнус.

— Да, но, — улыбнулся Алек, подходя ближе и кладя руки Магнусу на плечи, — я готов. И я очень сильно этого хочу.

И, не давая Магнусу возразить, поцеловал его. Алек прекрасно знал, что опыта у него нет, и, возможно, он слишком самоуверенно рассуждает о своей готовности, но ведь не попробуешь — не узнаешь, верно? Даже если это потом аукнется, Алеку было всё равно — сейчас он действительно был готов и хотел этого. И Магнус, судя по всему, это понял, потому как улыбнулся в поцелуй и хитро прищурил глаза, мягко накрывая ладони Алека своими.

— Тогда сегодняшнюю ночь ты запомнишь на всю жизнь, — улыбнулся он.

Алек был уверен, что именно так и произойдёт. Даже не сомневался в этом ни на секунду, потому что это Магнус. Он сделает их первую ночь поистине волшебной. Поэтому он не отпустил его руку, пошёл следом, выкидывая из головы все посторонние мысли, которые были неуместны в спальне. Впрочем, думать вообще получалось плохо, потому что Магнус, едва они вошли, тут же начал его целовать. Алек даже не успел толком рассмотреть спальню, отмечая только наличие кровати — и, в принципе, самое главное он увидел, остальное могло подождать до утра.

— Ты знаешь, что делать? — тихо спросил Магнус, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть Алеку в глаза.

— Нет, — так же тихо отозвался Алек. — Но я быстро учусь. Если ты объяснишь или наглядно покажешь…

Магнус рассмеялся и потянул Алека на себя, увлекая того в очередной поцелуй. Алек почувствовал, что краснеет — не столько от смущения, сколько от самой ситуации, которая возбуждала. Магнус смотрел так откровенно жаждуще, что Алека просто бросало в жар от осознания, что это он пробуждает такие эмоции.

— Сверху или снизу? — спросил Магнус, чуть наклоняя голову.

— Зачем ты задаёшь мне такие вопросы, — чуть ли не простонал Алек. — Откуда же я знаю на них ответы?

— Тогда попробуем и так, и так, — улыбнулся Магнус, и от этой предвкушающей улыбки Алека чуть ли не током пробило. — Я научу тебя всему, что знаю, и будь уверен — тебе это определённо понравится.

И Алек был готов поверить в это на слово. Просто потому что иначе и быть не могло. 

— Я готов ко всему, — шепнул он в губы Магнуса. 

Магнус не торопился. Он будто бы специально (и скорее всего так и было) всё делал медленно, завораживая Алека плавными движениями, заставляя каждую секунду замирать в ожидании чего-то большего. Алек поддался этой неторопливости, позволил вести себя в нужном Магнусу темпе, и их поцелуи стали тягучими, долгими, наполненными сдерживаемой страстью и обещаниями. Магнус просунул руки под его куртку — Алек только краем сознания понял, что не снял её в прихожей — и плавно потянул её вниз, проходясь пальцами по плечами и предплечьям, заставляя кожу гореть от таких, казалось бы, невинных прикосновений. Куртка полетела в сторону одновременно с тем, как Магнус прикоснулся к шее Алека поцелуем. Медленно провёл языком от подбородка до левого плеча, спустился ещё ниже и несильно прикусил ключицу, посылая по телу Алека жаркую волну. Тот едва слышно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза, и, чтобы не стоять столбом, начал расстегивать на Магнусе рубашку. Алек думал, что мелкие пуговицы поддадутся слегка подрагивающим пальцам не сразу, но те на удивление легко выскальзывали из петель, так что буквально спустя несколько секунд рубашка Магнуса присоединилась к куртке Алека, а сам он замер, проводя руками по чужой груди. 

Алек ещё не видел Магнуса без одежды, даже полуобнажённым. Тот всегда одевался стильно, но максимум его открытости — расстегнутая на три первые пуговицы рубашка, поэтому сейчас Алек с каким-то трепетом провёл пальцами по его груди, спускаясь на живот. Кожа у Магнуса была смуглая, а сам он — подтянутым. Не накаченным, а именно подтянутым в той степени, которую называют золотой серединой. «Тело танцора» — почему-то пришло в голову Алека это странное сравнение. 

— Нравится? — шепнул ему на ухо Магнус, и Алек понял, что уже несколько минут стоит и просто водит пальцами по его плечам, груди и животу, замирая всякий раз, когда натыкается на пряжку ремня. — Давай-ка восстановим историческую справедливость. 

И прежде чем Алек успел поинтересоваться, что это значит, Магнус решительно потянул вверх его футболку. Алек думал, что ему будет неловко, всё-таки он впервые оказался в столь интимной ситуации, но неловкости не было — вместо неё было предвкушение. Магнус, так же как и он сам ранее, провёл пальцами по груди, коснулся живота, а затем притянул Алека к себе за талию, утягивая в глубокий поцелуй. А после — толкнул на кровать. 

— Помнишь я говорил, что ты ходячая персонификация сексуальности? — почти будничным тоном спросил Магнус, ставя одно колено на кровать и начиная расстегивать джинсы Алека. — Так вот. Ты — ходячий секс. И это чертовски горячо. 

Алек улыбнулся. Его всё ещё немного смущали такие откровенные комментарии, но явно не в данной ситуации: глупо смущаться от комплимента, если с тебя стягивают джинсы вместе с трусами. 

— Могу сказать о тебе тоже самое, — хмыкнул Алек и, обняв Магнуса за плечи, потянул его на себя, а потом перекатился вместе с ним, оказываясь сверху. — Очень горячо. 

Магнус рассмеялся тихим, чуть хрипловатым смехом, притягивая Алека ближе, укладывая его на себя и целуя. Алек почувствовал, как дыхание перехватило от такой близости — он касался голой кожей кожи Магнуса, и самым раздражающим во всём этом было то, что джинсы Бейна всё ещё были на нём. Это было категорически неправильно и требовало немедленного исправления, чем Алек и занялся, путаясь в пряжке ремня, потому что пальцы всё-таки слегка подрагивали. Магнус, впрочем, ничем не мешал — он продолжал водить руками по плечам Алека, переходил на грудь и бока, посылая по телу приятные мурашки. 

Окончательно стягивая с Магнуса последний предмет одежды, Алек подумал, что он вообще всю жизнь ждал только этого момента и теперь можно со спокойной душой умирать счастливым. Магнус был настолько прекрасен, что Алек серьёзно не знал, какие звёзды ему благодарить за то, что они помогли им встретиться. 

— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Алек, заворожено проводя пальцами от шеи до пупка, почти касаясь тазовых косточек. 

Магнус улыбнулся и положил руки ему на бёдра — и только тут Алек понял, что он полностью обнажённый сидит на таком же полностью обнажённом Магнусе. Щёки обожгло жаром, а пальцы судорожно дрогнули, но Алек, чуть помедлив, наклонился вперёд, грудью ложась на грудь Магнуса и целуя его, желая через этот поцелуй показать всё, что сейчас творилось внутри. 

Магнус провёл руками по спине Алека, огладил его бока и щекотно пробежался пальцами по бёдрам. Алек выдохнул прямо в поцелуй, прикрывая глаза: и он, и Магнус были уже до крайности возбуждены, но неторопливый темп не меняли, и Алек всерьёз не понимал, как ещё держится. У Магнуса был опыт, но у Алека-то его не было. Ему было приятно целоваться с Магнусом, касаться его и чувствовать его касания на своей коже, но хотелось большего. Когда Алек сказал, что он готов — это действительно означало, что он готов. Страха и неуверенности не было, только всё больше распаляющее возбуждение и желание. 

Алек не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал смех Магнуса, вибрацией отозвавшийся в груди, а потом оказался на спине, почти замирая от восхищения, когда Магнус сел ему на бёдра и посмотрел сверху вниз с предвкушающей и обещающей улыбкой. А потом Магнус впервые провёл рукой по его возбуждённому члену, и дальше Алек уже не мог мыслить слишком связно, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях, ведь они очень сильно отличались от тех, что были, когда Алек сам дрочил себе в душе. В движениях Магнуса всё ещё была неторопливость, он сжимал пальцы несильно, оглаживал ствол и головку бережно и нежно, будто немного лениво, и всё это время наблюдал за выражением лица Алека. Тот закусил губу и тоже смотрел прямо на Магнуса, а потом выдохнул и резко закрыл глаза, когда он хмыкнул и сполз ниже, накрывая его член ртом. Сначала пососал головку, обводя её языком по кругу, потом лизнул ствол, а затем взял в рот полностью, до самого корня. 

Алек был готов заорать от переполняющих его ощущений. Первый минет в его жизни только что стал самым прекрасным воспоминанием. 

— Ох небо, — выдохнул Алек и, не зная, куда деть руки, закрыл ими своё пылающее лицо. — Ох ангелы. 

Магнус тихо рассмеялся, не выпуская изо рта его член, и его смех отозвался вибрацией по всему телу Алека, заставляя его слегка выгнуться и застонать. Почти инстинктивно он вскинул бёдра, но тут же послушно замер, когда Магнус положил на них руки, удерживая на месте. Алек дрожал и всё ещё не мог заставить себя посмотреть вниз, потому что был уверен, что кончит только от одного вида Магнуса с его членом во рту. Потому что даже от мысли, что _Магнус делает ему минет_ , можно было кончить. А потом Магнус отстранился, и Алек, машинально потянувшись за ним, всё-таки убрал руки от лица. И натурально задрожал, когда увидел, что тот потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, вытаскивая из ящика смазку и презервативы. Даже самое разнузданное порно (не то чтобы Алек смотрел что-то подобное, разумеется нет) не вызвало бы такого прилива возбуждения, как это самое простое действие. Порно было всего лишь порно, а презервативы и смазка в руках у Магнуса были «он собирается меня трахнуть» намерением. 

— Можем, в принципе, ограничиться минетами, — слегка хриплым голосом предложил Магнус. 

Алек посмотрел на него с таким возмущением, что тот только рассмеялся, покачал головой и поцеловал его, слово извиняясь за своё предложение. Потом отстранился, опять опускаясь ниже, и положил руки на бёдра Алека, разводя их в стороны. Алек выдохнул и зажмурился, потому ему было всё ещё слишком _стыдно_ наблюдать за тем, как Магнус готовит его под себя. Тот не говорил ему расслабиться или не зажиматься, тот вообще ничего не говорил, только поцеловал Алека в бедро и осторожно начал его разрабатывать скользкими от лубриканта пальцами. 

Сначала Алеку было непривычно и неудобно, но боли не было, как и бесконечно потрясающих ощущений, которые (по словам интернетовских пользователей) должны были унести его куда-то в небеса блаженства. Потом неудобство сменилось приятными ощущениями, но они всё-таки не дотягивали до невероятных. Алек всё ещё был возбуждён и, в принципе, не думал, что нужно это всё прекращать, когда Магнус как-то странно хмыкнул и слегка повернул запястье, меняя угол проникновения. 

Алек дёрнулся, прикусил губу и застонал. Потому что _вот теперь_ он дождался этих ощущений. И они _действительно_ были потрясающие. Алек начал елозить по простыням и вскидывать бёдра, не особо заботясь о том, как выглядит, потому что стыд смыло горячей волной, расходящейся по всему телу. Он не следил за количеством пальцев внутри себя, поэтому не знал, был ли уже физически готов, но вот морально уже почти начал умолять вставить в себя член (и от подобных мыслей тоже стыдно совсем не было. Сложно вообще испытывать это чувство, когда тебя трахают в задницу). 

— Магнус, — простонал Алек на очередном толчке пальцев внутри. — Давай ты… Может уже… 

Разговоры в постели сильной стороной Алека, судя по всему, совсем не являлись. Но Магнус только улыбнулся, вытащил пальцы, заставляя Алека выдохнуть от неудовлетворения, быстро раскатал по члену презерватив и щедро провёл по нему ладонью в смазке. И, наконец, медленно вошёл. Алек вцепился пальцами в простыню, застонал и почти перестал дышать. Боли не было, только чувство предельной заполнености, из-за которой мелко подрагивали бёдра. Член Магнуса восхитительно ощущался в Алеке. Так восхитительно, что хотелось просто заморозить это мгновение и оставить его навсегда. Магнус замер, чуть прикрыл глаза, и опёрся руками по обе стороны от Алека, быстро дыша. Он выглядел как человек, который из последних сил себя сдерживает. Алек почти с силой оторвал пальцы от простыни и провёл ладонью по предплечью Магнуса, устраивая руку у него на затылке. 

— Ты просто не представляешь, как сейчас выглядишь, — почти простонал Магнус и слегка качнул бёдрами, вызывая у Алека дрожь по всему телу и лёгкий стон. — Просто не представляешь. Грёбанное совершенство. 

— Ты тоже, — отозвался Алек, — совершенство. 

Магнус застонал, словно ему было физически больно это слышать, и начал двигаться. Сначала медленно и размеренно, позволяя Алеку привыкнуть и полностью утонуть в ощущениях, потом быстрее и резче, потому что сдерживать себя больше не мог. Алек отзывался на каждое касание, на каждое движение, вскидывал бёдра, выгибал спину, стонал и вскрикивал, не в силах удержать рвущиеся из самого нутра звуки, хватался пальцами за волосы и плечи Магнуса и то широко распахивал глаза, то крепко их жмурил. 

_Грёбанное совершенство_. Он сам, Магнус и всё, что между ними происходило. Самое разнузданное порно, которое Алек разумеется никогда не смотрел, сосало. И особенно очевидно это стало тогда, когда Магнус просунул одну руку между их телами и начал Алеку дрочить в том же темпе, в котором его трахал, хотя Алек, наверное, смог бы кончить и так. Но возражать он уж точно не собирался. 

Оргазмом Алека буквально выкрутило, и, чёрт, это было лучшее, что случалось с ним в жизни. Центр удовольствия в мозгу не мог обработать все поступающие сигналы, он взбесился и просто оставил Алека рассыпаться звёздной пылью. Алек даже пропустил момент, когда кончил Магнус, так что не мог сказать, случилось ли это у них одновременно или нет. Всё ещё пребывающее где-то в космосе сознание только зафиксировало то, что Магнус застонал, задрожал, а потом расслабился и почти упал на Алека сверху, лишь спустя почти минуту откатываясь в сторону. 

— Я бы спросил, понравилось тебе или нет, но выражение твоего лица и так прекрасно на всё отвечает, — улыбнулся Магнус спустя пару минут ложась на бок и вытирая Алеку живот пододеяльником. 

— Я бы не смог ответить, потому что понравилось — это не то слово, а остальные я просто не могу собрать в своей голове в предложения, — честно поделился с ним Алек. — А тебе? Понравилось? 

— Мне хочется зацементировать входную дверь, чтобы ты никогда не смог уйти из моей квартиры, — рассмеялся Магнус. 

— Мы бы умерли с голоду, — улыбнулся Алек, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы быть лицом к Магнусу. 

— Продукты нам бы передавал Рагнор с крыши, — отозвался тот и подмигнул. — Всё продумано до мелочей. 

Алек тихо рассмеялся. Несколько минут они лежали в тишине и просто смотрели друг на друга, и это было замечательно. Во всём теле ощущалась ленивая нега, но в то же время оно звенело от лёгкости. Алек был почти готов вскочить и начать прыгать по комнате от всех пережитых ощущений и эмоций. Вместо этого он потянулся к Магнусу за поцелуем. 

— Ну что, попробуем наоборот? — с хитрой улыбкой спросил у него тот чуть погодя. 

— Эм, — протянул Алек и слегка покраснел. — Я не думаю, что у меня получится. В смысле… я никогда не… 

— Опыт приходит с практикой, — подмигнул ему Магнус и потянул на себя. — Так что план такой: сейчас ещё часик лежим и предаёмся бесконечной нежности, поцелуям и обнимашкам, а потом ты пробуешь повторить всё то, что делал сейчас я. 

Алек представил, как он будет повторять всё то, что делал Магнус, и завис. Так же круто у него не получится, он сделает что-то не так, Магнус будет расстроен и разочарован, и их отношения закончатся. 

Да, Алек определённо оптимистично смотрел на жизнь. 

— Если ты, конечно, хочешь, — уточнил Магнус, вырывая его из пучин паники. — Я не буду заставлять, просто был бы очень сильно не против стать твоим первым и в этом тоже. 

Алек застыл, закрыл глаза, кивнул и потянулся за поцелуем. Он так сильно был влюблён в этого парня. Безумно сильно. 

— Что это? — спросил Джейс.

Алек полусонным взглядом проследил за направленным на себя пальцем и на несколько секунд задумался, пытаясь понять, что на его шее так заинтересовало друга. Потом понял и слегка покраснел — не от смущения, что удивительно, а от приятных воспоминаний. Джейс следил за Алеком пристальным взглядом и, заметив на его лице мечтательно-счастливое выражение, сделал бровями какое-то сложное движение, призванное показать то ли изумление, то ли обличение, то ли радостное «я знал!».

— И кто он? — спросил Джейс спокойным тоном, будто они каждый день обсуждали личную жизнь Алека за обедом.

— Почему сразу «он»? — удивлённо переспросил Алек.

— Потому что если это она, то я ничего не понимаю в людях, — пожал плечами Джейс.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в людях, — вздохнул Алек. — Но довольно хорошо знаешь меня. Даже лучше, чем я сам себя знал, но об этом я подумаю потом. Его зовут Магнус.

— Магнус? Тот самый, который подошёл к нам несколько месяцев назад? — уточнил Джейс.

— Да, это он, — кивнул Алек. — Мы встречаемся. Все эти несколько месяцев.

— А родители твои в курсе? — спросил Джейс.

— Нет, и я скажу им тогда, когда посчитаю нужным, — немного резче, чем собирался, ответил Алек.

— Эй, полегче, — тут же вскинул руки Джейс. — Я-то не настаиваю. Если у тебя всё хорошо — то я рад. Правда. Это классно.

Алек благодарно улыбнулся. Его беспокоил вопрос с родителями, которые — скорее всего — не обрадуются известию, что он встречается с парнем, но хоть сестра была в восторге, а лучший друг явно показал свою поддержку. Это дорогого стоило, на самом-то деле.

— Ну и когда мы с ним познакомимся? — спросил Джейс спустя пару минут уютной тишины. — А то те тридцать секунд в позапрошлом месяце — это крайне мало для составления нужной картины.

— Какой ещё картины? — с улыбкой посмотрел на него Алек.

— Картины того, с каким именно человеком встречается мой лучший друг, — пожал плечами Джейс. — Нам надо сходить куда-нибудь вместе.

— Можно, — согласился Алек. — Не думаю, что Магнус будет против.

— Тогда может встретимся на вечеринке? — предложил Джейс. — В следующую пятницу, мы собирались пойти.

— На какой вечеринке? — спросил Алек.

— Мы туда, если честно, через пятые-десятые руки, друзья друзей знакомых, — хохотнул Джейс. — В Бронксе, частный дом, там что-то типа вечеринка для своих плюс по десять друзей.

— Иззи тоже будет? — подозрительно прищурился Алек.

— Ну так мы же через неё и идём, — удивился Джейс. — Её пригласил Мелиорн.

— Это тот студент? — ещё больше поразился Алек. — Когда она успела…

— Пока ты налаживал свою личную жизнь? — усмехнулся Джейс, но потом посерьезнел. — Не волнуйся. Она уже взрослая, может сама о себе позаботиться.

— Вот уж сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Алек. — Значит, вечеринка в пятницу. Точный адрес?

— Скажу, когда сам его узнаю, — улыбнулся Джейс. — А сейчас, мой дорогой друг, я хочу знать всё.

— Типа моя ответка твоим хвалебным речам о Клэри? — усмехнулся Алек. — Тогда нам нужно больше кофе и чего-нибудь похолоднее.

— Чтобы вылить на тебя, если начнёшь совсем уж гореть от воспоминаний? — деловито уточнил Джейс.

— Именно так, — кивнул Алек. — Хотя не уверен, что это поможет.

— Но мы всегда можем попытаться, — закончил за него Джейс, и они оба обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— Это студенческая вечеринка, — сказал Алек, когда они с Магнусом подъехали по нужному адресу.

— А ты ожидал культурный отдых загородного клуба аристократов? — хмыкнул Магнус. — Скажу больше: пока тут всё прилично, а вот уже потом начнётся тихий весёлый ад.

— Тихий весёлый? — с сомнением протянул Алек. — Иззи здесь не место.

— Если я ничего не путаю, ей недавно исполнилось восемнадцать, — заметил Магнус. — Так что она вполне может находиться там, где хочет.

— Да, но… — Алек вздохнул, — это студенты. Мне не нравится, что она с ними общается.

— Ты тоже студент, — улыбнулся Магнус. — И этой осенью она сама станет студенткой, так что ей придётся с ними общаться, даже если очень сильно не хочется. Хотя, думаю, ей-то этого определённо хочется.

Алек поджал губы, но вздохнул, признавая правоту Магнуса. Иззи действительно исполнилось восемнадцать, и даже родители, хоть и со скрипом, но согласились, что раз у их старшего сына появилась личная жизнь (при этом Мариз смотрела на Алека таким взглядом, что становилось понятно : они недовольны тем, что не знают, какая именно личная жизнь появилась у их сына), то и Изабель можно иногда ходить на свидания. Разумеется в детское время до восьми вечера, но это тоже была хоть и маленькая, но победа.

— О, Рафаэль здесь, надо же, — удивился Магнус, всматриваясь куда-то в толпу. — Пойду поздороваюсь и узнаю, что случилось с его мозгом, раз он здесь. Ты со мной?

— Нет, — покачал головой Алек, замечая Джейса. — Привет ему от меня.

— Ага, ага, — кивнул Магнус и быстро смешался с толпой.

Алек проводил его взглядом, на минуту почувствовав себя неуютно: он не любил подобные сборища людей, которые к тому же друг друга ещё и знали, и чувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни. Но долго в одиночестве побыть не удалось: рядом появился Джейс.

— Привет, — сказал он, быстро оглядывая пространство вокруг друга. — И где твой Магнус?

— Здоровается с друзьями, — отозвался Алек. — А Клэри?

— Отошла с Иззи припудрить носик, — вздохнул Джейс. — Пятнадцать минут назад. Уже начинаю беспокоиться.

— Они домой их припудривать поехали что ли? — усмехнулся Алек, почему-то надеясь, чтобы так и было.

— По ощущениям — да, — закатил глаза Джейс. — Иногда создаётся впечатление, что это кодовые слова для собрания по поводу захвата мира.

— Зачем им собрания, женщины его и так захватили, как бы сильно нам ни хотелось думать об обратном, — заметил подошедший Магнус, тут же обнимая Алека за талию. — Ты — Джейс.

— И это, судя по всему, не вопрос, — хмыкнул Джейс. — Да, я именно он. А ты — Магнус. Тот самый счастливый человек, который понравился Алеку.

— Звучит как угроза, но да, это именно я, — с удовольствием улыбнулся Магнус. — А ты стоишь очень близко, отойди.

— Ты что, ревнуешь его ко мне? — уточнил Джейс.

— Нет, что ты, — удивился Магнус. — Ты, Златовласка, здесь совсем не причём, я ревную его ко всему живому.

Джейс хмыкнул, но комментировать ничего не стал, тем более Алек — замерший сначала, когда Магнус подошёл — совершенно расслабился в его руках и никакого дискомфорта не испытывал, а при словах Бейна ещё и улыбнулся польщено.

— Я нашел Иззи, — сказал Алек, оглядываясь по сторонам и замечая Изабель рядом с Мелиорном, который приобнимал её за плечи.

— А я вижу свою девушку, и она уже в компании этого своего дружка. Если здесь ещё и её сумасшедший брат будет, то вечер безнадёжно пропал, — заметил Джейс. — Извините, но я должен немедленно вас покинуть.

— Не волнуйся, мы постараемся пережить этот трагический момент, — улыбнулся Магнус, перехватывая руку Алека и утягивая того к импровизированному бару. — Не волнуйся за Изабель, она взрослая и умная девушка, сама прекрасно знает, что делает.

Алек с сомнением оглянулся на сестру и Мелиорна, но кивнул. Как бы сильно их родителям (да и самому Алеку в какой-то степени) ни хотелось это отрицать, Иззи была уже взрослой, поэтому контролировать каждый её шаг не имело смысла. К тому же Алек пришёл сюда не за сестрой следить, а провести время с Магнусом. Первый, можно сказать, совместный выход в свет туда, где были его близкие. Алек думал, что будет нервничать по этому поводу, но волнение неожиданно оказалось совсем мимолётным, тем более главные люди — Иззи и Джейс — уже обо всём знали. А на других Алеку было как-то слегка плевать. Теперь осталось как-нибудь пережить разговор с родителями, который — Алек не сомневался — состоится очень скоро.

— А тебя здесь многие знают, — заметил Алек, когда к Магнусу подошёл здороваться уже едва ли не двадцатый по счёту человек.

— Я знаменит, — подмигнул ему Магнус. — Тем более у меня было разгульное студенчество. Я флиртовал с тарелками, признавался в любви кактусам — а один раз даже утверждал, что я сам кактус, пытался улететь в Агру на персидском ковре Рагнора. Мы даже, кажется, вытащили его на балкон, чтобы придать нужное ускорение… Хорошо, что с нами была Катарина, что я сейчас понял.

— Развлекался как мог, в общем? — улыбнулся Алек. — У меня такой бурной жизни нет.

— Каждому своё, — сказал Магнус и притянул Алека к себе за талию. — Ты прекрасен во всём, что делаешь.

— Ты предвзят, — улыбнулся Алек, чуть наклоняя голову.

— Я полностью объективен! — шутливо возмутился Магнус. — Ну, может быть совсем немного субъективизма. Буквально капелька.

Алек рассмеялся и покачал головой. Магнусу нравилось делать ему комплименты, а Алеку — стоило это уже признать — нравилось их слышать. Потому что они не были наигранными или слишком ванильными, они были такими… магнусовскими. Ненавязчивыми, всегда уместными, иногда даже скрытыми — и Алек готов был признать, что именно эти комплементы не заставляют его закатывать глаза или раздражаться. Наверное, всё дело было в том, что говорил их Магнус.

— Предлагаю побыть здесь где-нибудь до часу, а потом красиво и по-английски сбежать навстречу ночи, — негромко проговорил Магнус на ухо Алеку.

— К тебе? — спросил тот, опаляя дыханием его губы.

— Конечно. Думаю, вдвоём нам будет намного интереснее.

— В этом я даже не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Алек и быстро поцеловал Магнуса, чуть отстраняясь. — Пойду найду Иззи и узнаю её планы.

— Иди, — кивнул Магнус. — А я пока побуду объектом восхищения и недвусмысленных предложений, чтобы ты, мой дорогой, не сводил с меня взгляда и ревновал.

Алек улыбнулся и ещё раз поцеловал Магнуса, и на этот раз невинным этот поцелуй назвать было нельзя. Алек прекрасно понимал, что Магнус шутит, но было глупо отрицать: тот реально зачастую привлекал внимание. Алек не раз ловил на своём парне заинтересованные взгляды и, хотя ничего не говорил, иногда всё-таки переживал. С Магнусом было очень легко в общении, он зачастую флиртовал, даже не осознавая этого (и Алек не сразу понял, что это он не издевается, а реально не вкладывает в свои слова заинтересованности). Поэтому Алек его не ревновал. Почти. А если и ревновал, то делать это старался как-то незаметно и вообще в себя, чтобы не показаться Магнусу навязчивым. Магнус, впрочем, открыто мог заявить о своей ревности, но делал это как-то… изящно, что ли. У Алека так бы не получилось.

Иззи он нашёл стоящей в одиночестве у стенки. Хотя она была не совсем в одиночестве, но Алек бесцеремонно отодвинул какого-то парня, подающего Иззи странные сигналы бровями, со своего пути, заставив сестру весело хмыкнуть.

— Развлекаешься? — спросил Алек.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась та. — А ты?

— Жаловаться мне не на что, — подмигнул ей брат. — Но если захочешь уйти, скажи мне.

— С чего бы мне хотеть уйти? — приподняла брови в удивлении Иззи, а потом хитро прищурилась, — а вот у тебя могут найтись планы и поинтереснее общей вечеринки, да?

Алек неопределённо пожал плечами, рассеяно улыбаясь, и Иззи чуть ли не подпрыгнула на месте от эмоций, толкнув брата в плечо. Алек не обиделся и даже не сделал вид, что не понял, почему сестра так радуется, только погладил её по плечу.

— Мы скоро уйдём. Тебя кто-нибудь отвезёт?

— Попрошу Джейса, — махнула рукой Иззи. — Не волнуйся, братик, я не останусь одна посреди Бронкса. А ты иди и развлекайся по полной. Оторвись за все те года юности, которые провёл за учебниками.

— Мне не пятьдесят лет, Иззи, — хмыкнул Алек. — Я всё ещё молод и прекрасен.

— Магнус на тебя влияет не просто хорошо, а замечательно! — восхитилась Иззи.

Алек улыбнулся, поцеловал сестру в висок и отошёл, направляясь к Магнусу, который тут же утянул его танцевать, зацепив пальцами за шлевки джинс. Алек, что удивительно, совершенно не возражал, покорно подстраиваясь под ритм, позволяя Магнусу вести себя в танце. 

— Они классно смотрятся вместе, — заметила Клэри, появляясь рядом с Иззи буквально из-под земли. — И выглядят довольными.

— Да уж, надеюсь, они так будут выглядеть и через несколько лет, — улыбнулась Изабель. — Алек впервые за всю жизнь, наверное, реально расслабляется и отдыхает. Как будто внезапно осознал, что молодость ему дана не только для учёбы и попыток заслужить родительское одобрение.

— А у тебя как с Мелиорном? — спросила Клэри. — Где он, кстати?

— Вон там, — качнула головой в сторону Иззи, даже не обернувшись. — Пьёт в компании своих друзей-студентов и флиртует со всеми подряд.

Клэри посмотрела в ту сторону, куда указала Иззи, а потом вздохнула. Мелиорн действительно стоял в кругу своих друзей, и девушек среди них было на порядок больше.

— Ну, может… — начала Клэри, но Иззи перебила её взмахом руки.

— Да неважно, — покачала головой Изабель. — Пойду подышу воздухом.

— Пойти с тобой? — тут же предложила Клэри.

— Нет, я ненадолго, — отозвалась Иззи и, проходя мимо Мелиорна обратилась к нему: — Я пойду на улицу.

Тот кинул на неё быстрый взгляд и кивнул, не отвлекаясь от разговора. Иззи хотелось ударить его сумочкой, но вместо этого она гордо развернулась и пошла на выход, обходя танцующих людей. На улице, вопреки желанию, народу тоже было много, так что Иззи отошла чуть дальше и огляделась по сторонам. Стоять просто так в одиночестве было нелепо, но возвращаться обратно не хотелось. Иззи даже подумывала вызвать такси и уехать домой (или всё-таки попросить Алека и Магнуса подкинуть её до дома по пути... куда бы они там ни направлялись), но не успела этого сделать, как заметила рядом знакомую фигуру: к ней шёл Саймон.

— Хей, — сказал Льюис, подходя ближе.

— Хей, — отозвалась Иззи.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Саймон, внимательно приглядываясь к девушке.

Иззи поджала губы, но решительно покачала головой.

— Нет, ничего такого.

— Ой да брось. Такое же выражение лица было у Клэри, когда они с Эрондейлом друг друга не поняли и думали, что расстались. Что забавно — точно такое же лицо было и у самого Джейса, — хмыкнул Саймон. — Что случилось? Я могу помочь?

— Зачем парень выражает свою симпатию, а потом флиртует вообще со всеми мимо проходящими? — не выдержала Иззи.

— Оу, — протянул Саймон. — Тут вопрос не «зачем», а «как сильно он потом пожалеет, когда поймёт, что потерял». О, ну или он просто слепой идиот, такое тоже бывает.

Иззи посмотрела на Саймона и слегка улыбнулась, склоняя голову на бок.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Не представляю, зачем вообще флиртовать с кем-то другим, когда рядом с тобой такая девушка, как ты. Я бы не стал, — пожал плечами Саймон. — Это как… ну я не знаю, найти потрясающе прекрасный цветок, поставить его к себе в вазу, а потом пойти и собрать букет искусственных цветочков, которые даже близко по красоте не стояли.

Иззи замерла на секунду, а потом улыбнулась и чуть отвела глаза.

— Не подбросишь меня до дома?

— С удовольствием, если тебя устроит разболтанный фургончик, — улыбнулся ей Саймон.

— Очень даже устроит, — кивнула Изабель. — Машина не особо важна, компания в ней — важнее.

— Тогда прошу, — шутливо поклонился ей Саймон и протянул руку.

Иззи рассмеялась и подхватила его под локоть. Шум вечеринки за спиной ей был уже совершенно не интересен.

— Алек, мы можем поговорить?

Ну вот он и настал, тот важный разговор с родителями. Алек прекрасно знал, что сбегать бесполезно (и даже не потому, что его поймали на выходе из ванны перед сном), а потому что сколько ни бегай, а поговорить когда-нибудь придётся. Роберт и Мариз совершенно не те родители, которые спокойно примут тайну личной жизни сына, не пытаясь хотя бы выяснить подробности (или вмешаться, если это будет возможно).

— Конечно, — кивнул Алек, заворачивая в гостиную вслед за матерью.

На диване уже сидел отец и выглядел он так, будто не совсем хотел здесь находиться, но по долгу главы семейства присутствовать был обязан. Алек вздохнул и сел напротив родителей, решая для себя, что не будет скрывать, с кем встречается. Если они его не поймут… что ж, пусть будет так.

— Алек, мы не могли не заметить, что в последнее время ты часто подолгу задерживаешься, — начала Мариз, старательно подбирая слова, — или вообще не приходишь. Ты с кем-то встречаешься?

— Да, — просто ответил Алек.

— И могли бы мы узнать, кто это? — спросила Мариз. — Нам бы хотелось с ней познакомиться.

— Боюсь, это невозможно, — пожал плечами Алек. — Потому что никакой «её» не существует.

— Поясни? — приподнял брови Роберт.

— Я встречаюсь с парнем, — отозвался Алек.

Повисла тишина, во время которой Мариз и Роберт явно пытались переварить полученную информацию. Судя по их лицам — она не очень-то им нравилась и перевариваться не хотела.

— С парнем? — переспросила Мариз, словно надеясь, что ослышалась. — Ты встречаешься с…мужчиной?

— Да, — кивнул Алек. — Это проблема?

Конечно, это была проблема. Но Алек не хотел юлить и врать родителям о мифической девушке, с которой они не смогут познакомиться сейчас, но как-нибудь потом, может быть, да и то не факт. Тогда от него не отстали бы вообще, а этой самой несуществующей девушке приписали бы и криминальное прошлое, и разгульное настоящее, и печальное будущее, и трёх детей на руках. Хотя после этого Магнус бы смотрелся ну очень выигрышно.

— Но Алек, — растеряно покачала головой Мариз, — ты ведь никогда…

— Я всегда, мама, — отозвался Алек. — Просто вы не знали.

— Ты уверен, что это не юношеский интерес, который пройдёт? — уточнил Роберт.

— Юношеский интерес у меня был в шестнадцать, — вздохнул Алек. — И я уверен, что это — не пройдёт.

— А кто этот… парень? — запнувшись на последнем слове, спросила Мариз. — Мы можем с ним встретиться?

— А вы хотите? — хмыкнул Алек. — Если хотите, то не думаю, что это станет проблемой. Только если никто никого не будет ни в чём упрекать и уж тем более обвинять.

Мариз кивнула, закусив губу, а Роберт молча встал и вышел из комнаты, направляясь к себе в кабинет. Алек проводил его расстроенным и слегка виноватым взглядом: он всегда ценил мнение отца, всегда старался всё делать так, чтобы тот мог им гордиться. Сегодняшние новости, судя по всему, все предыдущие старания разрушили на корню.

— Мы… поговорим потом, Алек, — вздохнула Мариз, вставая и несколько нервно одёргивая домашнее платье. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, мама, — кивнул Алек, провожая взглядом уже её.

Что ж, его не выгнали из дома и не устроили скандал — это уже несомненный плюс. Он расстроил и, скорее всего, разочаровал родителей — это минус, но с ним, наверное, можно жить. Может быть, ему повезёт и они примут его таким, какой он есть, а в разговорах не будет неловкости и холодности. А может быть и нет, но загадывать ничего не стоит. Загадывать — это либо давать себе лишнюю надежду, либо самому себе испортить настроение пессимистическими мыслями. Плыть по течению — определённо самый лучший вариант.

— Алек рассказал родителям о Магнусе, — сказала Иззи, встретившись с Клэри в кафетерии.

— И как отреагировали? — поинтересовалась та. — Плохо, хорошо, нормально?

— Ну, хуже, чем хотелось бы, но намного лучше, чем могло бы быть, — вздохнула Иззи. — Теперь все втроём находятся в холодном нейтралитете и делают вид, что этого разговора не было и в помине.

— Звучит вроде неплохо, — задумчиво протянула Клэри. — По крайней мере не было скандала.

— Это да, — рассеяно кивнула Иззи.

— Что-то случилось? — проницательно поинтересовалась Клэри.

— Мелиорн вчера сказал, что хочет всё-таки пойти со мной на выпускной, — протянула Иззи, смотря куда-то мимо подруги.

— Ну, это же хорошо? — спросила Клэри.

— Он неделю думал, хочет ли потратить целый вечер на глупую тусовку в среде малолеток или нет, — вздохнула Иззи. — Видимо решил, что хочет.

— По голосу не скажешь, что ты рада, — заметила Клэри.

— Я рада, но… — протянула Изабель, а потом аккуратно вытащила из сумки бумажный цветок. — Это мне вчера прислал Саймон.

— Как красиво, — восторженно сказала Клэри, беря цветок в руки. — Саймон не очень любит оригами. Да что там, он терпеть его не может, говорит, что руки у него не оттуда для него растут. В честь чего подарок?

— Он спросил, не хочу ли я, чтобы он сопровождал меня на выпускной, — сказала Изабель.

— Серьёзно? — поразилась Клэри. — Ох, это так здорово!

Иззи неуверенно кивнула, проведя пальцем по бумажному цветку.

— Это пурпурная аквилегия. Стремление к победе. Саймон ещё написал, что этот цветок являлся символом богини Фрейи, самой красивой из скандинавских богинь.

— Ох, ты не знаешь, с кем хочешь пойти? — поняла Клэри.

— Мелиорн классный, — отозвалась Иззи. — Он красивый, стильный. А Саймон — такой заботливый, добрый. И симпатичный тоже, конечно. И весёлый, и поможет всегда. Он меня с той вечеринки домой отвёз, помнишь? Но я вроде как Мелиорна уже попросила, даже не один раз, вроде как…

— Это твой выпускной, — улыбнулась подруге Клэри, накрывая её ладонь своей. — И он должен быть таким, каким ты хочешь его видеть. Если выберешь Мелиорна, то Саймон не обидится, серьёзно. И тебе даже не придётся делать вид, что вы друг с другом не знакомы.

Иззи хмыкнула и переплела пальцы с пальцами Клэри. Вспоминала, как Мелиорн заигрывает со всеми подряд, всякий раз называя это ничего не значащим флиртом. Потом посмотрела на цветок, лежащий рядом, улыбнулась и чуть прикрыла глаза. Решение, на самом деле, было очевидным.

Иззи, конечно, знала, что Мелиорн не придёт в восторг от её решения, но почему-то ей даже в голову не пришло, что тот заявится к ней домой. Хорошо ещё, что родителей не было, а то крупного скандала всей семьи было бы не избежать.

— Здравствуй, Изабель, — холодно улыбнулся ей Мелиорн, заходя в дом, но не проходя дальше прихожей. — Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать?

— Я уже всё рассказала тебе в смске, — пожала плечами Иззи. — Извини, если задела.

— А не ты ли несколько недель просила меня пойти с тобой на эту детскую вечеринку? И что же, когда я согласился, ты решила передумать?

— В этом и заключается смысл, Мелиорн, — сложила руки на груди Иззи. — Ты называешь выпускной, которого я столько ждала, детской вечеринкой и делаешь мне одолжение, соизволяя на ней появиться. А через полчаса после начала тебе станет скучно и ты уйдёшь, потому что клубы и бары намного интереснее.

— О, и поэтому ты решила очень эффектно появиться одна, ведь это намного лучше, — усмехнулся Мелиорн.

— С чего ты взял, что я буду одна? — спросила Иззи. — Меня пригласили, если тебя это интересует. И да, я с тобой расстаюсь.

— Ах, тебя пригласили, — сузил глаза Мелиорн. — То есть, наша послушная маменькина-папенькина дочка на деле оказалась не такой уж и послушной? А родители в курсе, что их невинный цветочек сразу с двумя парнями встречался? И, думаю, этот второй тоже старше тебя, не так ли? И как, он в курсе, что девочка-то ему досталась лживая?

Иззи чуть не задохнулась от возмущения. Да как он вообще смеет говорить ей такое, когда сам чуть ли не на каждую юбку заглядывается! Да как он вообще смеет ей говорить что-то подобное?! Иззи даже сжала руки в кулаки, не зная, то ли вытолкать Мелиорна из дома, то ли залепить ему пощечину. Хотя за такие намёки ему следовало скорее дать по роже кулаком. Впрочем, ни того, ни другого она сделать не успела: из кухни спокойно вышел Алек. Так спокойно, что становилось понятно: он слышал всё от начала и до конца.

— Не смей оскорблять мою сестру, — тихо сказал он, всем своим видом показывая, что ещё одна реплика — и он от слов перейдёт к банальному мордобою.

Мелиорн хмыкнул и посмотрел на Алека оценивающим взглядом.

— Забавно, что ты так её защищаешь, хотя именно она была причиной, по которой Магнус вообще на тебя посмотрел.

— Что? — удивился Алек, замечая и усмешку Мелиорна, и испуганно-злой взгляд Изабель. — Ты о чём?

— Магнус даже не знал о твоём существовании до того момента, пока твоя сестрёнка не решила найти тебе парня, чтобы пойти на выпускной не в одиночестве, — хмыкнул Мелиорн. — Там была целая сложная пирамида, друг моего друга и так далее, и вот результат: Изабель идёт на выпускной не одна, а ты… Хах, ты всерьёз думал, что Магнус заинтересуется тобой? Магнус? Его последняя пассия, с которой он, возможно, даже и не расстался, колесит по миру с модельным агентством — чувствуешь уровень? Он ввязался во всё это только потому, что ему было скучно, а твоя сестрёнка так хотела с кем-нибудь встречаться и предложила интересный вариант развеять эту скуку.

— Прекрати немедленно! — воскликнула Изабель. — Замолчи!

— Разве я сказал хоть слово лжи? — ускользающе улыбнулся Мелиорн. — Впрочем, это ваши проблемы, вам с ними и разбираться.

С этими словами Мелиорн вышел из дома, оставляя Иззи и Алека в тишине, которая, правда, долго не продлилась.

— Алек, я… — начала Иззи.

— Это правда? — перебил её Алек.

— Алек…

— Это правда, Иззи?

— Алек, — сказала Изабель, подходя к брату. — Я действительно попросила ребят найти тебе парня, но это не потому что…

— Ясно, — отрезал Алек, разворачиваясь к двери.

— Алек! — крикнула Иззи, но тот уже ушёл, опустив плечи и даже не хлопнув дверью.

Каких глупостей он мог натворить, не хотелось даже думать. Каких глупостей они могли натворить вместе с Магнусом — вообще не поддавалось анализу. Иззи схватилась за телефон, набирая номер Бейна, но тот не ответил.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — шипела Иззи, слушая длинные гудки и сбрасывая вызов. — Вот блин!

Саймон ответил почти сразу.

— Изабель? Что-то случилось?

— Мелиорн пришёл выяснять отношения и рассказал Алеку про то, что мы буквально подговорили Магнуса. Надо что-то делать, а Магнус трубку не берёт, — на одном выдохе сказала Иззи.

— Не волнуйся, — спокойно ответил ей Саймон. — Собирайся. Я позвоню Рафаэлю и спрошу, может он знает, где Магнус сейчас.

— Да, хорошо, спасибо, — вздохнула Иззи.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Саймон. — Уверен, всё будет хорошо.

Иззи тоже очень хотелось в это верить.

Алек всегда думал, что они с Магнусом не пара. Мелиорн, сам того не зная (или наоборот — отлично догадываясь) проехался по самому больному и беспокоящему. Магнус не был похож на обычного парня, он выделялся из любой толпы, он привлекал внимание и взгляды. Алек был не такой : он любил одежду в тёмных тонах, тихие залы библиотек, прогулки по утрам, когда на улице почти нет народа. Алека никогда особо не интересовали отношения, и он не думал, что у него вообще получится что-то с Магнусом — слишком разными они были, — но получилось. Или Алек так думал, потому что теперь оказывается, что он был всего лишь средством от скуки. Игрушкой, пока кто-то там где-то колесит.

Алек сжал кулаки и решительно позвонил в дверь лофта. Сначала он, вообще-то, хотел написать смс, но потом подумал и решил, что обсуждать ситуацию по переписке не очень-то удобно. Вариант со звонком он тоже быстро откинул в сторону, потому что ему нужно было видеть глаза Магнуса. Алек не знал, почему, но точно знал, что нужно было и всё тут.

Магнус открыл ему дверь в распахнутой на груди жилетке и в активно сползающих на бёдра домашних штанах, и вариант с написать вдруг показался Алеку самым замечательным, и почему же он его откинул, глупый-глупый мальчик. Как Алек мог забыть, что одного взгляда на Магнуса достаточно, чтобы поплыть и забыть обо всём на свете.

— Александр, — улыбнулся Магнус и сделал шаг назад, пропуская гостя в квартиру, — какой приятный сюрприз. Я думал, мы сегодня не встречаемся.

Алек зашёл в коридор, посмотрел на Магнуса, вздохнул и решительно сжал кулаки.

— Я всё знаю.

— Замечательно, — кивнул Магнус. — Всё знать это, конечно, хорошо, хотя потом становится скучно жить, на мой взгляд.

— Магнус, прекрати, — попросил Алек, чувствуя, как решимость испаряется. — Я знаю про вашу договоренность с Иззи.

— Это интересно, — протянул Магнус. — Не расскажешь, о какой договоренности идёт речь?

— Не прикидывайся идиотом, — раздражённо выдохнул Алек. — Ты прекрасно понял, о чём я говорю. Ты начал встречаться со мной только потому, что тебе было скучно. И потому что Иззи тебя попросила, чтобы она смогла пойти на выпускной не одна, и...

— Стоп, стоп, стоп. Давай-ка притормозим на секундочку, Александр, — перебил его Магнус, поднимая руки вверх. — Ты сейчас пытаешься мне сказать, что я несерьёзно к тебе отношусь? Что я встречаюсь с тобой из-за скуки? Потому что твоя сестра хочет там куда-то пойти?

— А разве нет? — спросил Алек. — Разве у тебя нет девушки? Которая с модельными агентствами где-то сейчас?

— Модельными? — удивился Магнус. — Ты про Камиллу что ли?

— Да откуда я знаю, как её зовут! — в сердцах сказал Алек. — Какая вообще разница?!

— Разница есть, если тебя это тревожит, — покачал головой Магнус. — Я встречался с Камиллой несколько лет назад.

— И? — спросил Алек, когда Магнус замолчал.

— И всё, — пожал плечами тот. — Я просто встречался с ней несколько лет назад. Потом мы выяснили, что я равнодушный мудак, она стервозная истеричка, а на следующий день она улетела куда-то в Россию, а я купил змею и назвал её Камиллой. Змея, кстати, намного симпатичнее и добродушнее оказалась.

Алек поджал губы, не зная, как на это отреагировать. Магнус говорил спокойно, не отпирался и не пытался как-то уходить от ответа, ему было словно… всё равно, и он не скрывал своих прошлых отношений. Это несколько сбивало с толка.

— Но про Иззи — это правда? — спросила Алек уже больше устало, чем решительно. — Ты познакомился со мной из-за её просьбы?

— Александр, — вздохнул Магнус, а потом взял его за руку и повёл к диванам.

— Скажи мне, это правда или нет? — вырвал руку Алек.

— Правда, — спокойно ответил Магнус.

И это одно короткое слово перечеркнуло всё: и хорошее, и нежное, и в тайне желанное. На что Алек надеялся, когда шёл сюда, когда спрашивал? На то, что Магнус скажет ему, что это неправда, что он действительно заинтересовался, что всё, что было между ними — настоящее? И ведь Алек бы поверил, поверил бы, чёрт возьми, если бы Магнус сказал, что Мелиорн солгал. Но Магнусу это, судя по всему, было совершенно не нужно, и убеждать Алека в чём бы то ни было он не собирался. Действительно, зачем — только тратить время. Внутри поднялась волна горечи, но устраивать истерики Лайтвуд был не намерен.

— Понимаю, — сказал Алек, разворачиваясь к двери. 

— Не думаю, — тут же отозвался Магнус, вновь схватив Алека за руку и буквально силой заставляя повернуться к себе лицом. — Давай ты сядешь и мы поговорим?

— А есть о чём? — горько спросил Алек.

— Определённо, — кивнул Магнус и усадил Алека на диван, садясь напротив. — Я расскажу тебе, как это всё было.

Алек хотел было спросить, зачем ему нужно это знать, если основное уже известно, но кивнул. Если Магнусу так сильно хочется об этом рассказать — что ж, Алек послушает, хотя единственным его желание сейчас было пойти и впервые в жизни надраться до зелёных чертей перед глазами.

— Я был в компании Председателя Мяо и книги, когда мне позвонил Рафаэль и спросил, не хочу ли я закончить хандрить и страдать по Камилле и начать новые отношения с шикарным парнем. Я честно посоветовал ему отвалить от меня и беспокоиться о своей личной жизни. Тогда он сказал, что об этом его попросил младший брат, которого попросила лучшая подруга, которую попросила её подруга — и мне было плевать, если честно, поэтому я сказал «нет» ещё раз. И вот уже тогда он начал меня шантажировать, потому что мы лучшие друзья, и он может это делать. Я сразу сказал — я пойду и посмотрю на этого парня, и только в том случае, если он мне действительно понравится, я согласен с ним встречаться.

Алек тихо выдохнул и сжал в кулаках ткань джинсов. Он, наверно, что-то не так понимал, но Магнус, вроде, попытался сказать ему, что… это не было игрой?

— Я не встречаюсь с людьми из-за скуки, Александр, — наклонил голову Магнус, не опуская взгляда с лица Алека. — Мне плевать на чьи-то просьбы, потому что это бред. Если бы ты мне не понравился сразу и бесповоротно, я бы просто прошёл мимо ещё тогда, в кафе. И уж извини, но твоя сестра со своими желаниями не убедила бы меня изображать свой интерес.

В это было сложно поверить. Сложно, чёрт возьми, потому что так не бывает — или бывает, но точно не с ним. У Алека не было ни одного, ни единого доказательства, что Магнус не лгал ему сейчас, что не играл свою роль, что действительно говорил правду. Алек всей душой хотел ему поверить, поверить в него, и в них, но слова Мелиорна, едкие и камнем упавшие, по-прежнему звучали в ушах.

— Ты… — начал Алек, не совсем понимая, что вообще хотел сказать.

— Считаю тебя невероятным? — предложил Магнус. — Хочу подходить к тебе во время перерыва и целовать, не обращая внимания на толпу вокруг? Хочу, чтобы ты оставался на ночь и просыпался со мной в одной постели? Да, Александр. Считаю и хочу.

Алеку показалось, что его со всего размаху ударили в грудь — так сильно что-то внутри защемило. Они не говорили с Магнусом о будущем, даже не обсуждали совместные планы на следующий месяц, ограничиваясь разве что следующей неделей. И слышать сейчас подобное… Алек был не совсем готов. Совсем не готов, если честно, но дыхание перехватывало, а в голове мысли хаотически сталкивались друг с другом.

— Не вини свою сестру, — негромко сказал Магнус. — Её желание пойти на выпускной в чьей-нибудь компании вторично, она действительно беспокоилась о тебе. Если бы это было не так — она бы просто нашла тебе какую-нибудь подружку, разве нет?

— Мне сложно, — тихо сказал Алек. — Мы ведь совсем не пара. Ты… это ты, а я всегда буду собой и…

— И это замечательно, — мягко улыбнулся Магнус. — Если бы ты не был таким, какой ты есть, я бы даже внимания на тебя не обратил. Ты потрясающий, Александр. И как бы часто ты не внушал себе обратное, правда в том, что ты — удивительный. И я не говорю уже о внешности, потому что ты невероятно красив. Серьёзно, я просто застываю и смотрю на тебя.

— Когда? — удивился Алек.

— Всегда, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Мне нравится смотреть на тебя. Как ты поджимаешь губы, когда чем-то недоволен, или как проводишь рукой по волосам, когда что-то вызывает у тебя недоумение, или как ты стучишь пальцами по бедру, когда о чём-то глубоко задумываешься.

Это было слишком. Слишком, потому что Алек прекрасно знал, о чём говорит Магнус: Лайтвуд точно так же залипал на Бейне. Тоже подмечал и мимолётные движения, и слегка нахмуренные брови, и наклоны головы — разные, в зависимости от ситуации. То, что Магнус подмечает те же самые детали, машинальные, которые даже собственный мозг не регистрирует — это было для Алека сюрпризом, причём сюрпризом приятным. Дающим надежду.

— Александр, — сказал Магнус, протягивая руку ладонью кверху. — Я пришёл в то кафе по просьбе твоей сестры, это так. Но я не знал ни имени, ни внешнего вида того, с кем меня хотели познакомить. То, что я подошёл к тебе тогда — это счастливая случайность для Изабель и, как я надеюсь, судьба для нас.

Алек посмотрел на протянутую руку и осторожно накрыл её ладонью, чуть сжимая. Магнус выдохнул, и только тут Алек понял, что не он один здесь волновался, что Бейн тоже не был готов к этому разговору, что он не планировал заранее фразы и говорил от сердца, не зная, к чему в результате это приведёт. Алек знал точно только одно — развернись он сейчас к двери, Магнус не стал бы его удерживать, позволяя сделать выбор в независимости от того, насколько больно им было бы от этого решения. Это Алек понял. Как и то, что Мелиорн может идти в задницу со своими словами и намёками.

— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал Алек, сжимая руку Магнуса крепче. — А я тебе?

— От земли и до неба, — улыбнулся Магнус.

Алек кивнул, зажмурился, переживая захлестнувшую его тёплую волну, и потянулся вперёд, на полпути встречая поцелуй. Он был похож на первый — по крайней мере, Алек испытал те же чувства восторга и трепета, как и несколько недель назад. Магнус потянул Алека на себя, и тот, недолго думая, упёрся коленями в низкий кофейный столик между ними, чтобы в следующие секунды уже сидеть у Магнуса на бёдрах, обхватывая руками его шею и зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Магнус одной рукой обнимал Алека за талию, а другую просунул ему под футболку, пробегаясь пальцами по спине и чуть царапая кожу. Алек коротко простонал в поцелуй и начал активно снимать с Магнуса жилетку, благо та была уже расстёгнута, но тут раздался звонок в дверь.

— Нас нет, — прошептал Магнус в губы Алека, когда тот чуть отстранился. — До завтрашнего утра мы в другом измерении.

Алек, на секунду представив, как именно они будут всю ночь переноситься в другое измерение, испытал что-то среднее между диким ужасом и невозможным нетерпением.

К незамолкающему звонку добавился ещё и настойчивый стук. Магнус легко поцеловал Алека в шею и тихо засмеялся, когда тот посмотрел на дверь с нескрываемой ненавистью.

— Ой, да ради ангелов! — выдохнул Алек, решительно вставая с колен Магнуса и направляясь ко входу, чтобы самолично разъяснить гостям, насколько сильно они не вовремя.

Рывком распахнув дверь, Алек всё-таки успел перехватить кулак Изабель, которая как раз и колотила в дверь. Рядом с Иззи стоял Саймон, который давил на звонок с видом великомученика. Алек его даже понимал: спорить с Изабель было смерти подобно, поэтому приходилось соглашаться и делать то, что она сказала. В данном случае — не отпускать кнопку звонка.

— Алек! — радостно воскликнула Иззи, быстро оглядывая его с головы до ног. — Всё нормально?

— Было. До того, как вы пришли, — вздохнул Алек.

— Оу? — удивилась Иззи, а потом разулыбалась, разглядев за спиной Алека по-прежнему сидящего на диване Магнуса с расстёгнутой жилеткой. — Так ты не злишься и не обижаешься, да?

— Мы поговорим об этом завтра, — сказал ей Алек, активно впихивая в руки Саймона. — Иди, развлекайся.

— Завтра? — уточнила Иззи с хитрой улыбкой, подмигнув. — С утра или ближе к обеду?

Алек ничего не ответил, просто молча закрыл дверь, слыша за ней радостное «Круто!». Губы сами собой разъезжались в улыбку, а внутри всё горело — Алек обернулся и встретился взглядом с Магнусом, понимая, что не у одного него такие ощущения.

— Продолжим то, на чём остановились? — обольстительно улыбнулся ему Магнус, неторопливо снимая жилетку.

— Определённо, — отозвался Алек и сделал шаг навстречу.

— Иззи, ты выглядишь потрясающе, я сказал тебе об этом уже пять раз и не думаю, что что-то поменяется, — заметил Алек.

— Мне нужно выглядеть не просто потрясающе, — отозвалась Иззи. — Мне нужно выглядеть сногсшибательно, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, и ты выглядишь, — улыбнулся Алек. — Серьёзно.

Иззи кивнула и вздохнула, слегка нервно сжав пальцами подол платья.

— А ты не волновался, когда шёл на выпускной? — спросила Иззи, но потом сама себе и ответила: — Конечно нет, о чём мы.

Алек хмыкнул. Выпускной не был для него таким уж волнительным событием, он пошёл на него один и не особо страдал по этому поводу. У него в школе было не так уж и много друзей, так что расставаться с ними было не грустно. Прошёл тот вечер неинтересно и скучно, и ушёл Алек рано, поскольку совершенно не видел смысла оставаться там надолго.

Но для Иззи всё было по-другому. Она ждала этого дня, ждала, готовилась к нему, за полгода начиная подбирать платье и аксессуары. К тому же это был первый вечер, куда родители отпустили её с парнем одну, без Алека. И даже не поставили ей временные рамки возвращения домой — то есть признали, наконец, что их дочь выросла и стала самостоятельной. Не последнюю роль в этом сыграл Саймон, который, в отличие от многих прочих, вызывал симпатию и чувства доверия и надёжности. Алек сам видел, как бережно он относится к Иззи, поэтому мог со спокойной душой отпустить с ним сестру куда угодно — именно так Алек и сказал родителям, чтобы те позволили Изабель встречаться с Льюисом официально, а не на общих встречах в компании из шести человек.

И вот совсем скоро Саймон должен был забрать её и увести на выпускной.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — улыбнулась Иззи Мариз.

— Да, — подтвердил Роберт. — И такая взрослая уже.

Иззи просияла: услышать одобрение родителей дорогого стоило. В дверь позвонили, и Алек пошёл открывать. На пороге стоял Саймон и выглядел он, признаться, очень даже круто: без своих растянутых футболок и обесформленных джинсов, без болтающихся на шее наушников и рюкзака с тысячью брелками за спиной. Саймон был в классическом чёрном таксидо, который неожиданно очень ему шёл и был дорогим даже на вид.

— Рафаэль постарался? — тихо спросил Алек, когда Льюис прошёл мимо него.

— Ну а кто же ещё-то, — хмыкнул тот и вежливо поприветствовал старших Лайтвудов, а потом замер, поражённо разглядывая спускающуюся со второго этажа Иззи, которая счастливо улыбнулась, заметив его реакцию.

— Ты прекрасна, — выдохнул Саймон и поспешил подать руку, чтобы потом с какой-то трепетной нежностью надеть на её запястье бутоньерку, пара к которой уже была прикреплена к таксидо.

— Ну что, пойдём? — спросила Иззи, погладив руками красно-бордовые переплетения цветов на бутоньерке.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Саймон, чуть поклонился Роберту и Мариз, подмигнул Максу и кивнул Алеку, забирая Изабель на выпускной, который она просто обязана провести так, как мечтала.

— А ты? — спросила Мариз, посмотрев на старшего сына. — Останешься дома?

— В такой прекрасный вечер? — улыбнулся Алек. — Не думаю.

Мать кивнула и как-то рассеянно поправила у Алеку воротничок футболки, пригладив его пальцами.

— Вы так быстро выросли, — с лёгкой грустью сказала Мариз.

— У нас ещё есть время на воспитание Макса, — с доброй усмешкой добавил Роберт.

— Он тоже вырастет слишком быстро, — вздохнула Мариз, но потом улыбнулась, посмотрев на Алека. — Хорошего тебе вечера.

Роберт кивнул, присоединяясь к словами жены — и Алек чуть не кинулся их обнимать, потому что показать своё принятие и одобрение лучше они не смогли бы.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Алек. — Уверен, что он будет хорош.

Пока Иззи собиралась вместе с Саймоном провести выпускной своей мечты, планы Алека включали в себя Магнуса, лофт Магнуса и кровать Магнуса.

Вечер действительно обещал быть волшебным для всех.


End file.
